Swept Away
by SAM2488
Summary: Lily was a stubborn girl; she knew it, everyone knew it. James was persistent, though. Something was different about him this year and Lily can't get him out of her head. LE/JP. Set in 7th year of Hogwarts. I promise that it gets better after chapter 1, stick with me.
1. Chapter 01: The Beaches' Sands

Chapter 01 – The Beaches' Sands

Disclaimer: JK Rowling makes the money from Harry Potter. I'm just playing with her lovely characters for a bit. Eventually, there will be some non-cannon characters, those will be mine (and inevitably wayyy less awesome than The Queen's characters).

Also, shout out to the AMAZING Avett Brothers for musical inspiration and the use of their lyrics/song titles as the Title to this fic and chapter (chapter one inspiration is "If It's the Beaches" - possibly THE most romantic song ever). Don't know them? Look 'em up and bask in their awesomeness.

The Beaches' Sands

_October 12, 1977_

James looked her straight in the eyes. Did he know how beautiful his hazel eyes were? He must. Just another thing to add to James Potter's ego.

"Spend Saturday with me, give me a real chance. We can do anything..."

Lily knew she was in for it when her gut reaction wasn't a resounding 'no.' She _wanted_ to spend more time with him. Though it wasn't easy to admit it to herself, she had started to fancy the James Potter she was getting to know.

She was proud enough to say that she didn't want to lose this bet with her best mate, but she also didn't want to lose a chance something bigger either. Something told her it was now or never. He wouldn't chase her forever. Being Head Boy and Head Girl together, however, should give her some more time with him.

This made up her mind. She could be stubborn a little longer.

Leaning in close to give him an answer, she faltered. She could smell him and he smelled wonderful. It was impossible for her to put a name to the scent, but "wind" was what came to mind. Her 'Go to hell, Potter' stuck in her throat.

Lily knew how to swallow her pride and admit defeat; she'd done it plenty of times before. To her mates and her professors, people she respected. And if it were anybody but James Potter standing before her, she would have been able to admit defeat again. But it was him. Giving in to him now would only inflate his bloody ego even more. She needed to say something, but she was torn. She needed more time to think.

"Like what?"

* * *

><p>"C'mon Lil- wait, what?"<p>

She didn't say 'no' or 'Sod off, Potter' and to James this was almost as good as a 'yes.' He let himself hope a little.

"Is that a 'yes'?" He pulled back and looked at her. He wanted to see the look in her brilliant green eyes, to make sure he hadn't misheard her.

"No!" She replied quickly. A moment later, "But it isn't a 'no' either."

The bet with Marlene was the furthest thing from his mind at this point. He had waited 3 years to not hear a 'no' or any other creative variation the clever Lily Evans could come up with in the moment. His heart soared. He knew this wasn't quite the 'Of course, James!' he'd dreamed of her saying. He smiled anyway.

"We could do anything. You name it!" His words started falling out of his mouth quickly, "We could go into Hogsmeade, go to the Three Broomsticks, or Madam Puddifoot's, or where ever. Or, if you wanted, we could stay here, picnic down by the lake- Merlin knows it won't be warm enough to do that for much longer." He flipped through all the possibilities that he'd thought of since 4th year when he realized that he fancied her. "Hell, we could go to the library and do homework for all I care- I just want you to see that I'm not the toerag I used to be."

He smirked and shook his head, knowing how desperate he sounded, but he couldn't find it in him to care. Lily was the only one in the corridor and James wanted her to know that he wanted this, that he had planned a million dates with her in hopes of one day finally getting a yes from her.

He could tell she was conflicted

"I don't know..." she started.

"What don't you know?" He interrupted her. "I just said we could do _whatever _it is _YOU_ want!" he spat, very much like the toerag he had just claimed not to be. He stopped himself.

Her eyebrows were raised, like she was having the same thoughts that just went through his head.

"Sorry," he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Tell you what," he started again, hoping to get back to where he was before, "think about it for a bit and give me an answer by dinner?"

To his relief, her eyebrows lowered and she bit at her lower lip and looked as if she was considering the offer again.

He continued, "You don't have to give me a public answer, if that's what you're worried about." He knew if she said yes, she would probably not want all of Hogwarts knowing that she had finally given in. That would happen in her time. And if she said no, he didn't know if he could accept that he would never have the beautiful Lily Evans. A public answer was definitely out. "Just pull me aside and I'll tell my mates that it's Head business, they'll be too bored of it to care."

A long moment, in which James couldn't be more anxious, and finally she spoke, "By dinner, then."

His entire face turned jubilant, but she didn't see this because as soon as the words left her lovely mouth she had turned and strode away.

* * *

><p>She turned away quickly, not wanting him to see the smile that danced on her face. If he had seen that, he would know that she was leaning toward a 'yes.' She still wanted to think on it. A spur of the moment decision was never a good idea when James Potter was concerned. If this idiotic bet had taught her anything, it had taught her that.<p>

She needed to find Marlene.

* * *

><p>AN

I know you'll be wondering what these bets are. To be honest, so was I at first. I had to spend a while with my version of the characters to figure out what they would be betting on and the terms of the bet. It eventually came to me- you'll know soon enough. Marlene had some explaining to do. As a result, I have a good bit of the first few chapters written. Never fear, I'll post them as soon as I think they're ready.

This is my first fan fic and I've been contemplating it a long time. So any suggestions/reviews will be HUGELY appreciated.

- She


	2. Chapter 02: Forgive Them

Disclaimer: JK Rowling makes the money from Harry Potter. I'm just playing with her lovely characters for a bit. Non-cannon characters are mine and purely, as far as I know, imaginary.

Again, shout out to the AMAZING Avett Brothers for musical inspiration and the use of their lyrics/song titles as the Title to this fic and chapter (chapter two inspiration was The New Love Song. I thought it very fitting for our lovely James). 'Who are The Avett Brothers?' Go kill yourself! – jk, really, don't- but, look 'em up. Srsly, do it :) you won't regret it.

A/N: My very first review was from an Anon so I couldn't thank you properly with a message back, but I want you to know it made my day. I can't begin to explain how wonderful it is to know someone out there is enjoying this :D A few of you have subscribed to the story and that is equally as exciting :)

About Head Dorms: I tend to agree with others who would say a Head Dorm off by itself would be a bit irresponsible oh the Hogwarts Staff. So, I'm putting the Head Boy and Girl Dorm at the top of their respective dorm stairs. This idea is not mine, I'm just agreeing with some people. Really I don't see it playing too much into my story at this point. Credit for this idea does not belong with me.

I know you're waiting with bated breath (HAH! In my dreams…..)

Forgive Them

_September 1, 1977_

_On the way back from the Prefect's meeting, which went rather smoothly, Lily was surprised to find Marlene alone in a compartment._

"_Where is everyone?" Lily asked. _

"_Oh you know the boys, can't sit by idly while there's mischief to be made." She smiled. "And now that I'm sure Remus and James have met up with them, we'll be lucky if the train makes it to Hogsmeade in one piece." Lily rolled her eyes and sat across from her best mate. "Meeting didn't go terribly, then?"_

"_No," she said, furrowing her brows. "I think he actually means to make a run at being a half-decent Head Boy." This was a huge surprise to Lily. She might not have been so surprised by the news of his being the Head Boy if she didn't know what he was capable of. But she didn't want to think about the fight. Not now, not ever. Still, she didn't know what to make of a decent James Potter. "It's only the first day, though." She said quickly, more to remind herself than her companion._

"_Oh, Merlin! You're changing your mind about him! Aren't you?" Damn her best mate for knowing her so well._

"_Bugger off! No one said _that_!" She said a little too defensively._

"_You are! Oh Lily, I always knew that deep down you enjoyed James constantly asking you out. Underneath the 'what a tosser' and 'not even if it were a choice between you and a Grindylow' comments, you liked him asking." She didn't like to admit it, but Marlene was right. She had enjoyed it. Even though it had caused a few rows with her then boyfriend, she hadn't wanted him to stop._

"_Don't be ridiculous," she lied. "Who would enjoy that? Three straight years of being pestered for a date is not exactly the least infuriating way of getting a bird's attention." She rolled her eyes again._

"_You'll give in, Lil. I can see it in your eyes."_

"_I most certainly will not!" Sure Lily had enjoyed the attention, but after 3 years, giving in now would be giving Potter a win. If she had only said yes sooner, it wouldn't have been as big of a deal. But everyone knew she had turned Potter down over and over again and Lily was too stubborn to just give in now._

"_I bet you will," Marlene stated. "For real. I, Marlene McKinnon bet that you, Lily Evans, will give in to one, James Potter, and go on a date with said bloke." She knew the formality of it would play into Lily's stubborn side. Damn her, again._

"_Terms?" Lily questioned after a moment. _

_October 12, 1977_

"What am I going to do?" Lily pleaded for her best mate to know what to choose.

"Say 'Sure, James. I _would_ like to go on a date with you.' It can't be that difficult."

"Oh, what do you know Mar." Lily mumbled. She knew this would be a mistake. She threw herself on Marlene's bed. Marlene giggled and Lily threw her nastiest scowl toward the girl sitting at the desk.

"You're the one who asked, Lily dear. You know I've been mates with him for a long time." Right. She actually had forgotten that Marlene had known James before they arrived at Hogwarts. All the purebloods knew each other. "Up until last year, I could understand your aversion to him, but now," she hesitated and shook her head, "He's changed. How can you not see it?"

Lily didn't have an answer; she could see it- she just didn't want to admit it. She glared at her best mate anyway.

"He's just so," Lily started, but afraid of what may come out of her mouth next, she let the statement hang.

Marlene looked up from whatever she was writing with a smirk, as if she knew how Lily had finished the sentence in her head. After a minute she began writing again.

Indifferently, she asked, "When was the last time you've seen him hex anyone, Lil? Think about it."

"Not the point. He was horrible to Sev for _years_ Marlene! He knew we were best mates and that didn't stop him. So what if he claimed Sev picked the fight half the time, if James really liked me, then he wouldn't have been bullying my best mate!"

"Lily," Marlene started carefully, "That was at the end of 5th year. He didn't bother Snape after you very publicly made known that the two of you were no longer on speaking terms, let alone mates. That counts for something, yeah? It's obvious to anyone you see regularly that you still care about Snape, whether you're talking to him or not. And as you mentioned, Snape wasn't exactly the victim in it all."

"Fine." She spat. She really didn't want to talk about Sev, it made her too sad. "That's one thing James has changed. Be he's still so bloody arrogant. He's always walking around with that stupid snitch that he nicked and he always showing off in class."

"Lily, we've been through this. He doesn't show off in class and you know it. He does what the professors ask of him, like everyone else. You're just sore that he's gotten a few charms before you have."

"I am not." Lily responded weakly. Was she? Sure these last 6 years she's usually been the first one in class to pick up a new spell, but there had been times when others had gotten the hang of it before her. Before this year though, it had never been _him_. Marlene was right, it irked her; not that she would admit it aloud.

"But, what if I'm miserable the whole day? Do you want your best mate to be miserable?" She moved quickly between subjects.

"Oh, come on! You've never had a miserable date before? I know that's a lie." She stared at Lily expectantly. Marlene was recalling the night Lily had her date with Caradoc Dearborn last year before she had started seeing Patrick Curtis. "What would you do on a horrible date with someone other than James?"

"I don't think I can do it. We're finally civil towards each other. I don't want this to go poorly and ruin everything."

"Just tell him yes, Lil. It is just _one_ day. So what if it goes wrong. At least you've given yourself a shot at it. And on the off chance that you actually have fun with a guy, who you could do a hell of a lot worse than, by the way, s_o what_?" She didn't raise her voice, but her words rang in Lily's ears.

"You're just saying that because you want to win this bet!" Marlene scoffed at the accusation.

"If you really thought that, you wouldn't be here asking me what to do." Marlene had finally sent off her eagle owl with a letter attached to its leg. "So, what are you going to tell him?"

Lily groaned.

* * *

><p>"What's got you in such a good mood, Prongsie?" Sirius looked at him questioningly. James knew he should tell his best mate about what dinner tonight might mean, but he can't; he wouldn't be able to explain it. If Lily said yes tonight, this mood would elevate to a point where he wouldn't be able to hide it. Even if Lily turned him down again, at least there would be some sort of resolve. It was almost maddening. He just couldn't bring himself to tell his best mate.<p>

James had told all of the Marauders on the train about the deal he had made with himself.

"_You're serious?" Remus asked. James nodded at his skeptical look._

"_One more time, and if she can't see that I've changed, that I really want to be with her and I'm not the same arse I was in 5__th__ year, then that's that."_

"_It isn't like you to just give up, mate." Sirius piped up, always pushing him on the Lily subject. "She's just started to not hate you. Give her more time. She'll forgive you for what you did to Snivelly. That was ages ago. You've more than made up for it since."_

"_Yeah, but it isn't like I can come out and say 'Lily, I saved Snape's life.' You know we aren't supposed to talk about it. Besides, I'm not just going to march up to her just off the train, Padfoot. I want to give myself a chance." No he wouldn't do that, he had a plan. "I'll give her a bit more time to figure it out, but she's so bloody stubborn that I don't think time is the issue."_

"_So what, a week?" James shook his head and rolled his eyes at his Sirius._

"_There isn't a strict timeline. Just, soon enough- but not too soon. We're talking Lily Evans after all. She deserves the perfect chance. I just have to convince her, it's me."_

"_She'll come around, Prongs. You're you after all." Peter had finally spoken up. He was always trying to cheer James up._

"_Let's hope so." _

Sirius would probably think that James had chosen the wrong opportunity and would be cross about it. There were times when James had thought Sirius was even more obsessed about him being with Lily than he was.

"Oh, he's probably just heard about the Slythern Keeper. Flitwick gave him 4 Saturdays of detention. His last one is the day of the match. Flitwick told him that there was no way he would be playing. Wonder what he did?" Peter had walked into the dorm room; he always knew just how to save James, even if he didn't realize that he was being a savior.

James actually had heard about this and it made the Quidditch Captain side of him giddy, so he allowed the lie and smirked.

"You really must remind me to kiss my new favorite Professor in class tomorrow, Wormtail." Peter laughed.

"But Prongs, what would McGonagall say if she heard you say that!" Sirius mocked. "Whatever." The subject dropped. Sirius was still a little bitter about not being able to be on the team this year. "Where's Moony? I thought he'd be back by now."

"Why he took NEWT level History with Binns, I'll never know." James answered.

"Nor will I." Remus, who had just walked through the door, announced tiredly.

"Finally Moony! We were beginning to think maybe you'd gone and offed yourself."

"Must you always be so dramatic, Sirius?" Remus rolled his eyes and set his bag full of books on his bed. "I'm famished, let's go down to dinner."

James's stomach flopped. He wasn't ready. What if she said no? He'd be devastated. He'd have to find some excuse to get out of the Great Hall. What if she said yes? He didn't know if he would be able to keep himself from yelling to stars that he would be going on a date with _The _Lily Evans. He needed a moment.

"I'm just going to pop into the loo, and then we'll head down, yeah?"

* * *

><p>"Go on, I'm just going to drop my stuff off upstairs." Lily said. She really just needed a moment to make a decision. She was still so torn.<p>

"Fine, but if you aren't down in the Great Hall in 10 minutes, I'm telling James 'yes' for you and then hunting you down and throwing you off the Astronomy Tower for being such a bint."

"I'll be down there, Mar. Merlin's sake. I just didn't want to carry these heavy books with me any more than necessary. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

* * *

><p>AN: So Marlene partially spilled her guts to me this chapter when it came to Lily's bet, but she's been pretty tight lipped about her bet with James. Again, you'll find out the details when they fit.

Ok, I know you want to know if she says yes or no and you should find out soon. I had a bit of back story to cover before getting to the answer.

I doubled the length of the last chapter and wondered if you all preferred longer updates? Obviously longer updates = longer time between updates…. So hit that review button and let me know :)

- She


	3. Chapter 03: Walk on Anything

Disclaimer: JK Rowling makes the money from Harry Potter. I'm just playing with her lovely characters for a bit. Again, the significantly less cool, non-cannon, characters are my creation.

Shout out to the AMAZING Avett Brothers for musical inspiration and the use of their lyrics/song titles as the Title to this fic and chapter (chapter three inspiration was SSS; A very beautifully written song). The Avett Brothers - Look 'em up. Do it. For reals.

A/N: people are adding my story to their favorites? AH! Thank you all soooo much! I can't express my thanks enough! Keep up the reviews! They make my day.

Walk on Anything

_October 12, 1977_

Now that he had himself back under control, he led his mates out of the room and started down the stairs. Across the way, walking down the stairs to the girls' dorms, was Marlene.

"McKinnon!" James called. Her head snapped up.

"Yea?"

"D'you have a moment to talk? I got a couple of ideas for practice that I wanted to run by you." He needed to talk to her, but he didn't want his mates around to hear and he knew that Sirius would be too sore about not being allowed to play to want to lag behind.

"Oh, sure."

"We'll see you down there?"

"Thanks, Moony." James nodded and slowed his pace so they could keep a distance from his mates.

"So, what are your ideas?" She asked as they made their way slowly to the Great Hall.

He turned to Marlene. "Actually, I don't want to talk Quidditch; I want to talk about this bet."

"There is no way I'm letting you out of it. Do you think I'm daft? Lily told me about earlier." Marlene smiled. Of course Lily told her. "Guess we'll see how everything plays out at dinner then, yeah?"

"That's not what- wait. You sound so confident. Did she tell you her answer?" Merlin, he needed to get it together. Marlene didn't answer for a minute.

"No," she finally stated. "But I'll tell you this: she's torn. She doesn't know what she wants to do. I'd say our odds are pretty even at this point. What did you want to talk about, then?"

"When does it come into effect? We have practice tomorrow and I need to know if I'll actually get anything done, or if we'll just be bickering the whole time." James smirked.

Marlene let out a short laugh. "I guess immediately. Merlin knows I'd love to have a practice where I haven't been humiliated."

"Good to know." He thought for a minute. "You aren't telling tales on me, are you McKinnon? Trying to taint me in her head in order to win the bet?"

If James had thought she laughed before, it was nothing compared to now. "No, I'm not. I'm actually," she hesitated a moment then started again. "I'm letting her sort things out herself, for the most part."

"Good. She doesn't need any more ammo when it comes to me. I know I haven't exactly been a saint in the past." Marlene rolled her eyes and snorted at the last part of this.

"Please, that was over a year ago. You're Head Boy now. You haven't been as huge of an arse as you used to be for a long time now. I think people know you've changed. Lily's just a bit more stubborn that others."

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one." James scoffed. Lily's stubbornness was on a whole separate level of anyone else he knew. Marlene just laughed as they entered the Hall. "Where is she, anyway? Don't you two usually eat together?"

"She told me to head down before her. She wanted to put her books in her dorm. She should only be a few."

"Ah, I see." He spotted his mates. "Later, McKinnon."

"Cheers."

He sat down next to Remus and began filling his plate. Marlene had said that Lily shouldn't be far behind, so he let his eyes wander to the entrance to the Great Hall often. He began eating and offered his opinions on whatever his mates had decided to talk about.

Finally, there was that beautiful red hair. She looked up and down the Gryffindor table and started to make her way down the aisle that he was sitting in. His heart started pounding. Was she going to tell him now? He tried to appear engrossed in the conversation his mates were having.

But she didn't stop behind him like he had expected.

Down the table a ways, she sat down next to Marlene; she hadn't even glanced his way. He tried to focus on what his mates were saying but every few seconds he would chance a glimpse at Lily. He took his time eating though. The last thing he wanted was an interrogation from Sirius.

* * *

><p>She can't take his eyes on her much longer. She'd made a point of not looking in the direction of the Marauders, in order to keep her mind clear. She didn't want to give anyone a clue of her decision. James seemed to be searching for an answer every time he looked her way, which was roughly every 10 seconds.<p>

Marlene was watching her closely as well. Lily made small talk with her mate as she piled food onto her plate. She tried to eat slowly, but she ended up finishing her dinner rather quickly. She didn't bother with the treacle tart that she always had a bit of. When she was done, she fiddled with her hands and she waited for James' eyes to leave her.

"What are you waiting for Lily? Just go tell him what you decided already." Marlene gave her a small shove with her shoulder.

"I'm waiting for him to not be gawking at me. Besides, it isn't like I'm going to tell him in here. I'll use the Head business like he suggested and we'll go up to the Head Office. I'll tell him there."

"So what _are_ you going to tell him?" Marlene pressed. In response Lily shook her head skeptically.

"Like I would tell you before I tell him." Marlene sighed.

"Of course you would! That's what we birds do!"

"Not this bird." Lily smiled at her best mate.

"Fine." She went back to eating. "But I'll find out soon enough."

Lily fidgeted for a little while longer until she was certain that James Potter wasn't looking at her. She stood up and said to her companion, "See you tomorrow."

"Wait! You aren't coming back to the common room?"

"No, I'm going to the library when I'm done in the office. I wanted to finish up the Potions essay tonight. You'll be asleep by the time I get back because you're a mad person who wakes up at the crack of dawn." She explained.

She had only rolled her eyes at the stab at her morning routines. "That essay isn't due until _Monday_, Lily." Marlene never understood the need Lily felt to get things done early. Lily didn't want to hand in something she had rushed to finish Sunday evening, or Monday morning. So, instead of arguing further, Lily just rolled her eyes and started walking down the table.

Sirius saw her approaching and lifted an eyebrow at her from across the table. She stopped behind James.

"We have a bit of Head business to discuss, Potter." She saw Sirius and Peter roll their eyes.

"It can't wait?" James asked. This threw her for a loop. Wasn't he the one who had suggested the dinner deadline? The 'Head business' excuse? Didn't he know what this was regarding?

He turned his head toward her in a way that his mates wouldn't see the wink he gave.

"Not if you still want to have practice tomorrow evening." She recovered quickly. Luckily, Marlene had just told her that their typical Thursday evening study session would have to be cancelled because of the practice.

"Fine, then. I'll be up to the office in a few. Just going to finish my pudding." He turned back to his mates. Remus eyed him suspiciously, but it seemed to Lily like he accepted the cover up.

"I'll just head up now then." She turned and walked out of the Hall and started up the stairs to the Head's office on the fourth floor. The walk had never seemed so long yet so quick to Lily before.

* * *

><p>He watched her slip through the doors of the Great Hall. He returned his attention to his plate the second she disappeared through the door, hoping none of his mates had noticed how he'd barely been able to keep his eyes off her.<p>

"Since when do you have Head duties on Wednesday?" Remus asked.

"Oh you know Evans, she probably just wants to make sure everything is ace for the Prefect Meeting Sunday evening." James covered. Remus didn't look convinced, but let it drop anyway.

"You sure you two aren't sneaking off to snog?" Sirius asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Maybe James hadn't been as stealthy with the staring as he had thought.

"I don't think he would be able to keep the smile off his face if that were the case, Padfoot." Again, Peter was his savior. James chuckled.

"I'm sure that's true, Pete. Though, I wouldn't be opposed to snogging her. As you all well know."

He knew shoving his pudding down his throat, like he wanted to, at this point would draw up even more suspicion from his friends. So, he took his time with it.

A few minutes later, his plate was empty. He stood up. "See you in the common room, then."

He made his way to the door. As he opened it, he was face to face with Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, pardon me, Professor."

"Mr. Potter." She greeted and looked over his shoulder. "Where are the others? It isn't normal to see you all alone."

"They're still eating. I just have some Head business I'm supposed to be meeting Lily about."

"I'll leave you to it, then." She nodded and walked into the Hall.

He made his way to the staircase and began the climb to the office.

He made it there rather quickly. She hadn't heard his approach, so he used the opportunity to watch her for a few minutes. She was busying herself with some paperwork. He had never seen anyone look so lovely. The way she bites at her lower lip when she was deep in thought had always driven him mad; now more than ever. What he wouldn't give to hear the thoughts that were going through her mind. Lily twirled the end of her long braid between her fingers as she skimmed over a bit of parchment; what was written on it, James didn't know, nor did he care at the moment. Merlin, she took his breath away. He cleared his throat to make his presence known.

Her green eyes flashed to him immediately. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Hi." He replied, just as quiet.

"I was just trying to get everything in order for the meeting on Sunday," she gestured at the papers on the low table in between two of the chairs. "That way I wouldn't have to go searching for things when I double check, again, to make sure everything is here Sunday afternoon." She chuckled and James smiled in return. She was always checking and re-checking things, and just when he thought she was certain of everything, she would be checking again. A model Head Girl.

"Are you missing anything?" he asked. "I can help you look for anything that isn't there."

"No, no. I think it's all here." She was quiet for a bit after she sat the parchment down. He sat down in the chair across from the one she was occupying. Sensing that Lily would not bring the subject up, he spoke up.

"So, what do you say to Saturday, Lil? Spend the day with me?"

This is it. He didn't think he could breathe.

"James," She looked down at her lap. "I just, I can't."

His heart dropped.

* * *

><p>AN

And I'm going into hiding :)

I know, I know! Just be patient my lovelies!

It took me forever to get Marlene to spill about her bet with James. The sneak. But there you go. One element of the bets remains, the consequences of the Lily/Marlene bet. A better look at the terms to the James/Marlene bet will be covered next chapter, if you're a bit confused.

Please don't murder me ;)

Review, Review, Review (pretty please?)

- She


	4. Chapter 04: Out in the Cold

Disclaimer: JK Rowling makes the money from Harry Potter. I'm just playing with her lovely characters for a bit. Non-cannon characters belong to me, which is why they aren't as awesome.

As always, shout out to the AMAZING Avett Brothers for musical inspiration and the use of their lyrics/song titles as the Title to this fic and chapter (chapter four inspiration was Kick Drum Heart. One of my personal favorites). You've made it this far into my fic and still don't know who the Avett Brothers are? *shakes head in disappointment*

**A/N:** again everytime I get reviews or someone adds my story to their Favorites or add it to their alerts I get the biggest smile on my face! I can't thank you all enough! So, this chapter is for my lovely reviewers (well, all the chapters are, but that isn't the point)! Love you all!

We're going to get a bonus in this chapter... Marlene's POV for a bit. Then we're heading back to the typical Lily/James views.

Out in the Cold

_September 1, 1977_

_Marlene had met up with James on Platform 9 ¾ while she was trying to get her trunk up onto the train._

"_McKinnon, let me help you." She looked up at the familiar voice, grateful._

"_Cheers, mate. I swear this bloody thing gets heavier and heavier each year." Or perhaps, she just couldn't make up her mind on which clothes she would need before going back home for Christmas and packed a bit too much. James must have guessed that this was the case._

"_I'll never understand you birds. You bring every stitch of clothing you own. I don't understand why, because during the week you have to wear the school robes, how could you need this much extra clothing?" James shook his head._

Blokes. _They never got it__._

"_Well, we have to look pretty for you all, now don't we? I'm sure the male population would tire of seeing us wear the same things on the weekends." She replied._

"_Whatever. Say, have you seen Lily around?" He looked a bit nervous._

"_You haven't told her that you're Head Boy yet? Merlin, James! I told you I wouldn't owl her about it, but that's only because I thought you were going to do that!" She stared at him incredulously._

"_Yeah, I'm sure _that _letter would have been opened and not tossed into a fire." He said sarcastically. "I thought it would go better in person. After all, this is my year. I can feel it."_

"_What are you on about?" By this time they had chosen a compartment. "Surely you've learned by now that she doesn't want to go out with you, James."_

"_Of course I haven't." She rolled her eyes._

_October 12, 1977_

Marlene never should have made that bet with Potter. Only a few hours after making that bet, she made her bet with Lily. Of course, if she had seen the look in Lily's eyes when she was talking about him before talking to Potter, she never would have agreed to James's terms. Lily would give in, if not tonight, it would happen eventually.

Lily must have really believed that she wouldn't give in. Every time Marlene even asked for _help_ on homework, Lily would throw a fit and refuse to help her. She would _so _enjoy the month off. Maybe she should dedicate the time that she won't spend doing charms work to learning how to hold her tongue. She'd be doing a lot of that during practice.

But, earlier Lily had seemed so unsure. Maybe she would turn James down. That would save Marlene a _lot_ of embarrassment on the pitch. It seemed like all James did during practices was yell at her and tell her she was doing this or that wrong. Even though they were good mates, it drove her mad. If Lily said no, that meant that Marlene would never have a life outside of school work and Quidditch ever again. How Lily thought that two _more_ evenings a week dedicated to study wasn't insane, she would never know. Study night _THREE_ nights a week? On top of Quidditch and trying to have a social life? The woman was completely mental.

Marlene sat down on her bed. She had been trying to wait for James in the common room before heading to bed, but she needed to get up early and finish off her Transfiguration homework before breakfast. None of the other 7th year girls ever went to bed before curfew, not even Lily. But now that Lily was sleeping in the head dorm at the top of the stairs, she realized that she didn't have anyone to talk to while falling asleep.

"I am so boring." She said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>James stood up. He'd blown it!<p>

He needed to get out of there. He couldn't look at her, not yet. It just hurt too much. He needed to be by himself. He strode out of the room quickly heading to the nearest lavatory to collect himself before having to face his mates.

"Wait!" He heard her start to follow.

"If you don't mind, Lily, I'd like to sulk in private." He was about to turn the corner, only a little further then he could let the disappointment really settle in.

"Please, just wait! Let me finish!" He turned towards her. He tried not to look as horrid as he felt inside. He didn't want her to see him that way.

"I can't do it Saturday." And that was supposed to make him feel better. Merlin, this girl drove him mad.

"Great, Lil. Twist the dagger a bit, yeah?" He turned back and started walking away again.

"James!" She had followed him, again. Was he ever going to be able to deal with this alone? Or would she follow him everywhere taunting him. It was a rare occasion that James Potter would wish Lily away, but now was one of those times. Couldn't he just be alone and accept the defeat?

She pulled on his arm, begging him to stop. She must've run to catch up to him. Finally he turned to her.

"What?" completely exasperated. Her mouth held a small smile. How could she be smiling? How could anyone in the world be happy at this moment? The girl of his dreams would never be his. These past few years, all the time spent thinking of new ways to ask her out, had been in vain.

"I can't do it _Saturday_."

* * *

><p>Lily could see how flustered he was. James thought she was turning him down again. Why this time he was reacting so dramatically, she didn't know.<p>

She smiled and let her statement sink in. She still held his arm and she would not let go until she knew that he understood.

_-__On the way up to the Head Office__-_

_She took the stairs two at a time. She just couldn't contain her excitement. A whole day with James Potter. The thought should have terrified her; it did in a way. In a butterflies fluttering in her stomach way._

_She turned the corner to find Professor McGonagall._

"_Ah, Ms. Evans, there you are."_

"_Good evening, Professor!" How could she not share her good mood with everyone?_

"_I have a favor to ask of you and it seems I have caught you in a delightful mood." _

"_Sure, Professor. Whatever you need."_

"_Splendid. You know this weekend is a Hogsmeade trip," Of course Lily knew that. Wasn't she just fantasizing about where she and James would be going? "And I assume you recall that Professor Dumbledore asked that the Prefects do rounds that day." Oh. She had forgotten that. Her face fell a bit._

"_I'm so sorry Professor, I forgot that part. I'll go ask a few people to see if they would mind." Bugger. _

"_That won't be necessary, Ms. Evans. I thought it might have slipped your mind. I know there is a lot going on lately. I just spoke with Mr. Cresswell and he assured me he would be available to assist in the rounds. I thought it would be wise to have a Head there as well, at least for the first one." _

"_Of course." She nodded. Dirk Cresswell. The 6__th__ year Ravenclaw Prefect. Great. _

"_If you already had plans I can see if Mr. Potter would be available, though I doubt he would be as pleasant as you are about this." McGonagall smiled a bit._

"_No, it's fine. I can do it." Bugger. Bugger. BUGGER! _

"_Excellent. See you tomorrow in class then, Ms. Evans." _

_Lily stood there for a moment. Not three minutes ago she was happy. She was going to Hogsmeade this weekend with one of the _fittest_ guys at Hogwarts. Now, she was being forced into spending that time with Cresswell, the git that made the Prefect meetings so difficult for her. He was always chatting away, usually at the closest girl, while Lily was addressing the group. _

_She continued up the next stairwell, with significantly less kick in her step._

"Saturday," he said slowly. She nodded.

"You see, Professor McGonagall asked me on the way up here to do rounds with Cresswell in Hogsmeade Saturday." He was starting to smile now.

"Saturday," he repeated. She nodded again, a little concerned. Was he ok? "You can't," finally saying something else; finally looking at her, "Saturday."

"Yes, James. I think we've sufficiently covered that." His smile had turned into a full on grin now.

"So you aren't turning me down?"

"No, I'm not." She smiled up at him.

"Wait, did you say Cresswell? The Ravenclaw that never shuts up at meetings?" She sighed and nodded in response. "What if I were to tell him I'd do it instead?"

"I don't think he'd agreed to that, James." She said carefully. While Dirk had made it known that he wasn't seeing anyone, he had just Lily out a few days ago. She turned him down, of course. She wondered if he had agreed to do rounds before or after McGonagall had mentioned the Head Girl or Head Boy would be joining. "Just spend the day with your mates. We'll figure out some other time."

* * *

><p>His mates. What was he going to tell them? A 'she said yes to <em>sometime<em>' wouldn't really work.

"Alright." He agreed. "But tell me, am I allowed to tell my mates? And what exactly am I allowed to tell them?"

"No. And nothing. Not until after, then we can figure that out." Lily replied.

"C'mon Lily. Be serious."

"I'm completely serious."

"So, you're not going to tell Marlene the second you get a chance?"

"That," She hadn't expected him to challenge her on this, he could tell. "That is different. She already knows that you asked me out."

James laughed. "And I suppose you think I haven't told my mates?" Of course, he hadn't; she didn't know that though.

"You wouldn't have." Lily sounded so unsure.

"I didn't." He huffed. "But, they're going to know something is up when I get back to the common room and I can't keep this smile off my face. Sirius already suspects something is up."

"You tell Sirius and it will be around the school in no time. And then, there would be no chance of that date ever happening."

"What am I supposed to say to them when they ask, then?" This was getting ridiculous. She expected him to tell no one, yet she could tell people.

"You'll think of something. You're James Potter after all." She said the last part with sarcasm.

"I suppose." He didn't want to argue with her when she had just agreed to go out with him. "So, what about Sunday?"

Lily smiled up at him. Merlin, he would never tire of seeing her smile. It lit up her whole face. "You really are anxious to get me on a date."

"You doubted that? I've only been asking you out for the last three years."

"I always assumed that you were asking to get attention or because everyone kept telling you I would never agree. You never could stand to be told you couldn't have something. You would chase after things until you had proved people wrong." She said it lightly, but James didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"It was always about you. You're beautiful and clever and everything I could think dream up in a girl, and then some." She started to blush and shake her head. "But, you haven't answered me yet. Do you have plans Sunday?"

"You mean other than the Prefect Meeting that we have to run?"

"That's not until after dinner, Lil." He reminded her.

"I know that. I was just making sure you knew it." She rolled her eyes. "I suppose we could do Sunday."

"Brilliant! So," the smile on her face was as wide as the one on his. "Are you going to tell Marlene?"

"Of course I am." Lily stated matter-of-factly. "I won't get to talk to her until breakfast, though."

"I could tell her." Lily's eyebrows shot up. "On our run in the morning." She still looked confused. He continued, "We've gone on runs together since she joined the Quidditch team last year; she likes to run in the morning before people are awake to, errr, how does she put it?"

"See her when she looks like death?" Lily suggested.

"That's it." He smiled.

"I had no idea she ran with anyone, let alone you." She thought it over then shrugged. "I guess that would be alright."

* * *

><p>Marlene would be furious with Lily for not telling her herself. The more Lily thought about it, the less concerned she was. At least she wouldn't have to see the smug expression the she knew Marlene would give initially.<p>

One month of doing Marlene's Charms homework. Merlin. Well, it could be worse; it could have been Transfiguration homework, she actually likes Charms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Does anyone actually go listen to the songs? You totally should, because there's a line in Kick Drum Heart that says, "It's not the chase that I love, it's me following you." This line was the inspiration for using the song for this chapter. Also, I can't help but think of Lily and James when I hear it :)

Anywhooo… See? I don't want to start riots or give people heart attacks :)

Next chapter is already just about twice the length of this one, so I hope you all are prepared!

How'd you like Marlene's tidbits? Did you hate everything? Did you love it? Do you wish I would never write again? Review, Review, Review. Tell me what you think! But be nice, please! So far everyone has been super nice and for that I am most grateful!

- She


	5. Chapter 05: It's Real

Disclaimer: JK Rowling makes the money from Harry Potter. I'm just playing with her lovely characters for a bit. Those characters that you don't see JKR writing about? You know, the ones that are lame? Those are my creation.

Would it be the same without a shout out to my lovely looking, beautiful sounding, AMAZING Avett Brothers for musical inspiration and the use of their lyrics/song titles as the Title to this fic and chapter (chapter five inspiration was Dancing Daze. It's a song that's about (IMO) not caring what people think, and Lily needs to listen to it :) )? Of course it wouldn't! Do I have to mention again that you should go look these guys up? I didn't think so.

**A/N:** If you like getting James's point of view, you're in for a treat. He gets a lot of time this chapter.

* * *

><p>It's Real<p>

_October 13, 1977_

"She said yes?" Marlene said with a huge smile.

James nodded and grinned. "To Sunday, because she's supposed to do Hogsmeade rounds Saturday with Cresswell."

"Merlin, James, that's terrific!" James was a little confused with this reaction. He rather thought that Marlene would be a bit put out by having to hold her tongue in practice from here on out.

"What are _you_ so happy for? She agreed to go out with _me_, McKinnon." He teased her.

"Can't I be happy for you?"

"You just learned that you aren't going to be able to talk back to me at Quidditch for the rest of the year, which seems to be a favorite pastime of yours. I expected you to be a bit upset."

"Nah," she replied. "I was running out of witty retorts. Wouldn't be much fun if I didn't have clever responses, now would it?"

James let the subject go as they started running again. He could hardly keep the smile off his face, even still. He allowed himself to smile freely while he could. He had somehow managed to keep his mates in the dark the night before. He'd even come up with a fairly decent excuse as to why he wouldn't be around on Sunday.

_-Previous night in the Gryffindor Common Room-_

"_She did what?" Sirius practically screamed._

"_It could be worse, Padfoot.__ McGonagall could have made me do detention on Saturday. That would have ruined our Hogsmeade plans." It was a genius excuse, if he said so himself._

"_We can go to Hogsmeade anytime." Sirius reminded him._

"_No worries, Prongs," Peter piped in. "We could always pull something and get caught and serve the detention with you." He had expected something like this. Sirius was nodding vehemently._

"_Wormtail, you know that isn't a good idea. Besides, there's no guarantee that we would be in the same room. They seem to have finally caught on that we do it on purpose, sometimes." Remus, who had served the least amount of detentions of the four, was always the voice of reason._

"_Moony__'s right, guys. It shouldn't be too bad, I'll probably just have to do lines or clean the__ trophy room. No big deal."_

Running had always allowed James time to think. He already had about six different dates planned for he and Lily. He needed to pick one.

"What does she usually eat for lunch? I wanted to get some food together and do a picnic and wanted to make sure to grab something she would like. I figured you'd be the best person to ask, seeing as you eat with her every day."

"She's big on the shepherd's pie, but she also eats the chicken and ham sandwiches a lot." James nodded. That shouldn't be too hard to convince the House Elves in the kitchen to gather for him; they loved him, after all. "Where are you planning on taking her? With the weather being nice this weekend, people will be all over the grounds."

James had figured this would be the case, but he knew just where to take her. A place where no one would spot them. If Lily wouldn't let him tell his mates that they were going on a date, there was no way she would be happy about being able to be spotted by half of the school.

"That, my dear Marlene, is a surprise."

"C'mon, I can keep a secret." She begged, but James wouldn't want any chance of Lily knowing beforehand, or anyone else for that matter.

He shook his head, "Not a chance." They slowed their pace a bit. He searched for a subject change. "I wanted to ask Cresswell if he would want to get out of the rounds today before Charms, but Lily seemed to think it's a lost cause."

"It _would_ be a lost cause." Marlene confirmed. "He's fancied Lily since the beginning of the year."

"He's _what_?" Now James was even more determined to do the rounds instead of bloody Cresswell.

"He asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him on Monday after Potions. Obviously, she turned him down. I guess he's a bit of a prat at the Prefect Meetings. That's what she tells me, at least."

"Yeah, all he does while she's talking is chat up the nearest bird. Anytime I tell him to pay attention, he rolls his eyes and continues yakking." Cresswell's liked Lily since the beginning of the year? No way would he allow that to happen. Not when he had finally gotten Lily to agree to go on a date with him. Surely Cresswell would want to spend a day in Hogsmeade with his mates and not doing rounds, even if it was with Lily. Or, maybe not. Wouldn't James rather spend the day with Lily? Bollocks.

"I'm going to give it a go anyway." James said. "You never know, I might say something that would convince him it's in his best interest to not fancy her."

Marlene laughed doubtfully. "That might just convince him to fancy her more. You blokes and your egos." Damn, she was right. If the situation were reversed, he definitely wouldn't take it well.

"I'll figure something out." By now they were reaching the doors to the Entrance Hall. "I think I'm going to run a little more. I don't want you to feel like you have to as well. 5k didn't do it for me today."

"Suit yourself. See you in class."

* * *

><p>"You bint!" Marlene scolded her. "Some best mate you are!"<p>

"Mar," Lily started to defend herself but was interrupted.

"I can't believe you didn't wake me up last night and tell me, you twit!"

"I told you th-" she tried again.

"To hear it from _him_, and not you, Lily? Honestly."

"Have you finished?" Marlene still looked a bit put out that Lily hadn't told her, but it seemed to be fading.

"For now." Lily laughed. She knew her best mate would act like this.

"I told you last night, that I wouldn't be back in time to tell you before you went to sleep. Plus, I know how early you get up and I didn't want to wake you up for something as silly as this." Lily took another bite of honey drenched porridge.

"Silly? This is anything but silly!" Her voice was getting louder.

"Will you, please, keep your voice down? You're the only one who knows about this and I want to keep it that way until after this date."

"Yeah, right Lily. You think he hasn't told his mates?" she asked skeptically.

"I told him that if he did, the date would never happen. So, I think it's safe to say that he hasn't." Surely if Sirius and Peter had known it would be all over the school by now. They're bigger gossips than most of the girls. If they had gotten wind of _this_ they would be flaunting it all over the castle.

"I think he's going to try and get Cresswell to not do rounds with you Saturday."

"Merlin, I told him last night that it wouldn't help and Dirk would not agree to it. Do blokes ever listen?" Lily shook her head.

"Nope. Especially when they're jealous." Marlene stated with a smirk.

"What's he got to be jealous over? I turned Dirk down and agreed to go on a date with him."

"Doesn't matter to James, he goes a bit barmy when it comes to you." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Are you done eating? I don't want to be late for Charms and I still wanted to look over the homework," Lily said the last of the sentence slowly as she recalled that she would now have to do Marlene's for a whole month. Bugger.

"Sure!" Marlene said smugly. "While you're at it, you can start on your half of the bet and make sure mine looks right while you're at it." Lily hated that she had brought it up.

"I suppose I could." Was Lily's reply. Marlene grinned at her.

They started up the stairs while Marlene filled her in on the conversations during the run that morning.

"Did he tell you where we were going or what we're doing?" Lily asked curiously. Marlene smirked.

"No and yes."

"Well, what are we doing? I need to know what to wear."

"No way. I think he would shove me off the Astronomy Tower if I told you."

"How will I know what to wear then, Mar?"

"You won't have to wear anything special. Just your normal weekend attire should be fine."

"But he didn't tell you where we were going?" She wanted to know. The weather was supposed to be nice this weekend, which meant people would be out on the grounds. She really didn't want to have everyone see that Lily Evans was on a date with James Potter. She supposed that if the date went well, people would find out eventually. Lily never liked being the center of the gossip and being spotted with James would definitely be a juicy bit of gossip.

"He wouldn't tell me, he said it was a surprise. I reminded him that people would be all over the grounds, but it seemed like he had already thought of that." Marlene's words calmed her some. She nodded. "He knows how you are and I'm sure he wouldn't do anything, at this point, to screw this date up. Merlin, he's waited three years for it."

As they turned a corner Lily spied a group of Ravenclaws a ways down the hallway. There, in the middle of them was Dirk. Bugger. He seemed to have spotted her and separated from the group.

"Alright, Evans?" He smirked. Merlin, his arrogance could probably compete with Potter's and Black's.

"Just fine, thank you, Dirk." She replied amicably.

"Heard we're going to Hogsmeade together after all, eh?" Ugh.

"That's strange. I just heard that we were doing rounds. We'll meet there; we're not _going together_, Dirk."

"Same thing. You probably heard I was doing the rounds and volunteered, didn't you?" He wriggled his eyebrows. She had a feeling it had gone exactly opposite of that.

"No. That's definitely not how it went. I agreed to the rounds when McGonagall suggested a Head should be present. Before I learned that you were involved with it."

"What's so bad about going to Hogsmeade with me, Lily? We'd have a brilliant time." She sighed.

Marlene decided she had been silent long enough and spoke up, "Maybe, it's that you're a blithering idiot who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut during meetings. No, that couldn't be it."

"Oh? And how would you know, McKinnon? Does Lily talk about me?" He asked with a wink.

"Hah! In your dreams, Cresswell. She only told me about that after she shot you down." She countered. That was totally untrue. Lily had complained about him since the start of term.

"Regardless, the outcome is the same," he returned his gaze to Lily, "we're going to be in Hogsmeade together."

"C'mon Marlene, we need to go get our books and head to class."

* * *

><p>James and his mates were on their way to the Charms classroom when he spotted Cresswell in the hall, hanging around outside the door to his classroom.<p>

"Prongs?" Peter asked confused as James made his way past the classroom and towards the Ravenclaw.

"I'll be there in a minute. I have something I need to discuss with Cresswell." He explained.

"Prefect stuff?" Remus asked. "Has something changed I should know about as well?"

"Nothing's changed, Moony. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Go get our seats, yeah?"

Remus agreed and James made his way towards Cresswell. The 6th year looked up to see his new companion. James nodded at him and looked back in the direction of his mates. He could see Sirius looking at him strangely from just outside the door.

"Can I help you, Potter?" James had never gotten on well with the bloke and it was clear from his tone that the feeling was mutual.

"Just thought I'd offer you an out."

"An out from what?" He asked, almost bored. He wasn't even looking at James; he was watching the portraits on the wall.

"Hogsmeade rounds." This caught his attention. His head snapped up and he laughed.

"Why would I want an out from that? Lily Evans is doing them as well, and she is so _fit_, as you well know." James tensed. He did know Lily was fit. Hell, she was more than fit; the girl was beautiful. Still, he didn't like hearing another bloke say it.

"It'll be the last fair weathered Hogsmeade trip until Spring. Thought you'd want to spend it with your mates." He shrugged, attempting to look nonchalant.

"You're barking mad." Cresswell looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "A day with my mates compared to a date with Evans? No contest." It _wasn't_ a date! "Why would _James Potter _volunteer for the job, anyway?"

"McGonagall said that she thought it would be a good idea to have a Head there," He replied as calmly as he could, recalling Lily's words last night. "So, maybe it would be better to have both Head Boy and Head Girl instead of some 6th year."

"If that were the case, then McGonagall wouldn't have asked _some 6__th__ year_. Sorry, Potter. No way in hell am I giving this up. This might be just what I need to convince Lily that she fancies me as well." James was fuming but tried his best to not look it.

"Right. Not being a prat at meetings might get you a bit further than doing rounds with her would." What did he just say? Was he suggesting ways of getting on Lily's good side to this wanker? He was supposed to be convincing Cresswell it _wasn't_ a good idea to fancy the Head Girl. "Not that anything you'd do would help you out much." Real witty there, James, he thought to himself.

"That's what you think. She'll come around."

"Whatever." James was miffed. "I have to get to class, and you probably do as well." He turned and left before Cresswell could respond.

James made his way to his usual seat beside Sirius in the back row. He practically threw his bag to the ground. Sirius looked up at him.

"Cresswell's a git." James shook his head. "Such an arse."

"What'd he do?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Nothing in particular. Just asked him to do something and he wouldn't." It wasn't really a lie. Merlin, he hated lying to his mates. "I thought people were supposed to listen to the Head Boy."

"Because we did that so often." Sirius snorted and let the subject drop. It bored Sirius to talk about Head/Prefect duties. He'd learned this over the last two years since Remus was made Prefect. He used the knowledge to his advantage now.

Flitwick settled the class and collected the assignment from Monday. James took notes sparingly. He concentrated on the 'L E' that he was drawing in the margin of the parchment. Sirius saw this and decided to be nosey. His hand writing appeared on the parchment in front of James.

**When are you going to ask her? **

_When the time comes._

James felt guilty not telling his best mate that he already had asked her and even guiltier not telling him that she had said yes.

**You seem to be getting on well lately. What are you waiting for?**

_I don't know, Padfoot. Just waiting for the moment to present itself, I suppose._

**That's no way to go about things.**

_Yes, you're intervention has always gone well in the past._

**I'm hurt, mate. I always meant well. You know that.**

_I know. I just want this to go well. I don't know that your assistance will be needed. Shouldn't be too much longer._

**Whatever you say, Prongs.**

Charms passed fairly quickly. On the way out of class he heard Lily call for Remus. He and Sirius waited for their mates to catch up even though Remus didn't go to Muggle Studies with them.

"Remus, don't forget you have Rounds tonight." She said, catching up to the four.

"Of course, Lil. No worries. Heading to the library?"

"You say that like you know me." She smiled. "You coming as well?"

"Sure. My History of Magic essay won't write itself. Unfortunately." Remus turned back to his mates. "See you lot at lunch?"

"Sure." Sirius said.

"Lily, before I forget, I talked to Cresswell." James said hoping to catch her attention. Her eyes widened and a faint blush crept to her cheeks.

"And?"

"You were right. He refused. He said he wanted to get on your good side," James said quietly, "but he didn't like the suggestion."

"I didn't figure he would, James." Merlin, he loved how his name sounded coming out of her mouth. Even when he was just 'Potter' he had loved how it sounded.

"Just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Thanks." She turned walked off with Remus. He shouldn't be jealous of his mate, right? Then why was it so difficult to see Lily walking with him.

"What was that all about?" Peter asked.

"Just a bit of Head duty." James wondered, for what seemed the millionth time that day, how long he could keep using that excuse. His mates would be a bit put out with him when they found out he had been lying to them all this time.

"Can't we skive off Muggle Studies today? We could get a head start on lunch." Sirius suggested.

"We missed last week though, Padfoot." Peter reasoned. "What do you think, Prongs?"

"Maybe, next week mates. We had that essay due today, anyway. Might as well go."

"What have we turned into? 5th year we wouldn't have thought for a second about skiving classes." Sirius chimed.

* * *

><p>Marlene loved going to Muggle Studies. When she first signed up for it she worried about not having Lily with her, but she did just fine on her own. She usually sat with the only other female Gryffindor that took the class, Kate Thompson. Kate had been on the Quidditch team since 4th year. She was one hell of a Beater. Since Lily moved into her Head Dorm, Kate is the only girl left in the dorm that she liked. Anna King and Gabriella Flynn weren't exactly mean to Marlene, but they were never very kind.<p>

A bag was thrown onto the desk beside her and looked up expecting to see her usual neighbor, but was very surprised to find Sirius Black staring down at her.

"You definitely are not Kate." Very astute, Marlene, she chided herself.

"Well spotted, McKinnon." Sirius smirked. Lily had gone on about James's arrogance for years, but Marlene had always thought that Sirius was the more conceited of the two. Marlene glanced back at his usual seat beside James and saw Peter had occupied the seat. James shrugged at her. Her gaze came back to the boy beside her and she raised an eyebrow. "My mate has been acting strange. I thought maybe he might have told you something on your run this morning that might explain the behavior."

"And why would he have told me, and not his best mate?" Marlene countered. She knew Lily would blame James if Sirius found out and then not go on the date Sunday, no matter who had told the blabbermouth. There was no way she was going to ruin this now.

"Because I have a sneaking suspicion that it has to do with _your_ best mate. He acts pretty normal when she isn't around or when we aren't talking about her." Sirius seemed to know what was going on. She could play this game.

"D'you think he asked her out?" She asked, maybe over doing the curiosity in her voice. Sirius looked at her long and hard.

"I'm not sure." He said finally. "He's pretty vague about the whole thing." She guessed that he was buying her bluff of knowing nothing. "Wish I could do something to speed the process along."

"Like what? Sirius, I doubt that Lily would listen to you anymore than she would James. I don't see how you could 'speed the process' anywhere but to a sudden halt."

"I don't know," he trailed off. He was planning something and it scared Marlene. Lily wasn't the best liar and she would need some warning before Sirius Black came and questioned her about about James.

Lunch. She would tell her at lunch.

The class passed fairly quickly and Marlene noticed that Sirius wasn't really paying attention. He was definitely planning something. That was never a good sign.

* * *

><p>"So, you certain there isn't a change that I need to know about?" Remus asked for what seemed the hundredth time since they had left Charms.<p>

"Quite certain." Lily replied, just as she had the previous times.

"Well, what would James need to talk to Dirk about, then? Or is it not for me to know?" Lily shook her head.

"Really, Remus. I've told you it's just about his incessant jabbering at the meetings. I figured since he seems to fancy me, we wouldn't get anywhere if I were to suggest he shut it. Especially if he didn't want extra Prefect duties or detention." She hoped he was buying this. Lily was not a good liar, quite the opposite. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Wise of you to have James, of all people, scold him. Never mind the fact that they don't get on well." It's not like it was Lily's idea for James to confront Dirk. She had specifically asked him not to do so.

"I'm famished. We should head down to lunch." She stated. On cue, her stomach growled. Remus smiled at her.

"To lunch, then."

She sat down next to a thoughtful looking Marlene.

"How was class?" Lily asked idly.

"Learned something interesting." Marlene looked at her carefully.

"What's that? Did you all cover the telly today?" Lily joked. Marlene was fascinated by the things she learned in Muggle Studies.

"No, no. We did that last _year_." She waved the tease off. "I had an interesting desk mate today."

"Oh? Kate wasn't in class?" Kate, the only other 7th year Gryffindor girl that Lily got along with. Lily was certain that Anna had fancied James for a long time. Ever since James had started asking Lily out, the two hadn't gotten on well, not for lack of trying on Lily's part though.

"She was there. Sirius Black beat her to her normal seat."

"Black?" Uh oh. "What'd he want?"

"He said that James was acting strange and asked if I knew why." Lily gave her a nervous look. "Of course, I evaded. No worries. But, I think he might be planning something. Thought you would need a warning." Marlene shrugged.

"Merlin. It'll be interesting to find out what he's come up with this time." Lily was always impressed by the Marauders' creativity, but never voiced that aloud.

"He spent all of class planning it in his head, it will probably be fantastic."

"Pass the sandwiches, Mar."

"Trade you for the roast beef?"

"Deal."

"So, how's my homework coming?" Marlene asked. Lily threw her friend a glare.

"I didn't start it. I was mainly working on my Arithmancy work that's due tomorrow." Luckily she had most of it done. She had spent most of the free period fielding Remus's questions. "James must not be doing a good job at hiding this. Remus is suspicious as well. James was all he seemed to want to talk about today."

"It's only a few days." Marlene reminded her. "It'll pass and then people can know. You know, his mates might not be too happy that they are being kept in the dark."

"They'll get over it. Like you said, it's only a few days. And people will only know about it if the date goes well."

* * *

><p>"I have a plan, Prongs." Sirius stated, matter-of-factly.<p>

"Blimey, Padfoot, do I even want to know?" They were on their way to Transfiguration. "Can't I digest that glorious food without having to worry about an idea you've got?"

"Telling you is not part of this plan. For the best, I think. I just wanted to tell you that I had one." Sirius smirked at him. "I'm going to need to sit by Evans in class this afternoon in Transfiguration though. Just a heads up." Merlin. If he said something that made Lily change her mind, James would have to murder his best mate.

"You can't be serious."

"C'mon, Prongs. After six years of friendship I'd have thought you would know that I am Sirius." Sirius smirked again.

"You know what I mean." He wasn't in the mood to chuckle at the pun that he normally would enjoy.

"It's all part of my plan. This one will work, too." He seemed so sure. By now they had reached McGonagall's classroom. Sirius strode ahead and was talking to Marlene; James watched her nod.

Sirius sat down next to Lily, and for the second time that day, James felt this intense jealousy of one of his best mates.

"What's he got planned?" Marlene asked as she took the empty seat next to James.

"Wish I knew. If he ruins this though, I don't know what I'd do to him."

McGonagall started class and James noticed that Lily was at least laughing with Sirius. It couldn't be too terrible if she were laughing. He kept eyes on them throughout class. James was certain that the class had gone on for ten years by the time they were released.

Sirius sauntered up to him as they turned to head back to their dorms to drop off their books. Having a free period before dinner was definitely a treat. They could relax a bit and maybe James could figure out what his mate's plan is.

"I don't know, Prongsie. I think it's now or never. Just ask her. She didn't insult you once in the two and a half hours we were in class. I feel like this is a new high for you."

"Maybe," he allowed. James had to figure a way around this. "But she has to do rounds Saturday."

"You sure you aren't snogging her already? The James I know wouldn't hesitate at the chance to ask Lily Evans out."

"I'm sure, Padfoot. Quite sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Are you all still here? This was a long chapter!

I had some serious writer's block with this chapter. All I could think about was something that is going to happen a couple chapters from now. But then it all started the flow.

Love it? Hate it? Too long? Too short (you crazy person!)? Review! I'll love you forever :)

- She


	6. Chapter 06: Torches On

Disclaimer: JK Rowling makes the money from Harry Potter. I'm just playing with her lovely characters for a bit. Non-cannon characters are my lame creation.

Again, sending my love to the Avett Brothers for musical inspiration and the use of their lyrics/song titles as the Title to this fic and chapter (chapter six inspiration was Colorshow (where the chapter title comes from). Have you looked them up yet?

**A/N: **

I'm soo sorry! It's been forever since I've updated. It was busy season at work and I'm starting to pack because I'm making a big move :) I'm moving from the Mountains to the beach here in the next couple of weeks and getting everything packed up has taken a lot of my time away from this story. A couple of treats for you all: a long update and a look in on Sirius and his point of view.

Sooooo, without further ado.

* * *

><p>Torches On<p>

_October 13, 1977_

"Padfoot! I've got the fireworks! What'd you need them for anyway?" Peter asked. After the talk with Lily in Transfiguration, Sirius had decided not to set off the fireworks in the Great Hall at dinner so that they spelled out "Evans, go out with James!" Sirius was a bit disappointed that it took all of Muggle Studies to come up with that. Merlin, he was losing his touch.

"_Evans," Sirius said wi__th a nod. He took a glance back at James and saw Marlene slide into his usual seat. _

"_Yes?" Lily raised an eyebrow._

"_I thought I'd sit next to you today and let some of my Transfiguration skills rub off on you." He said with a smirk. Lily laughed._

"_I'm fairly certain there would be very little academic skills the Head Girl could pick up from one of the most notorious school pranksters. But, if you promise to make these next few hours entertaining, then by all means, take a seat." _

_Sirius sat down and said, "I won't let you down." He proceeded to take out his book and some parchment. Sirius actually liked this class quite a bit, though no one other than his mates knew that. "You never know, I could teach you a thing or two in here. I got the same OWL as you did." He shrugged. _

_Lily rolled her eyes. "Transfiguration was my lowest OWL, Black." Sirius let the subject drop with another shrug. _

"_You know Lily, I was," but he never got to finish the thought._

"_Uh oh! Did you just call me 'Lily?'" she said with a broad smile. "The only other time you have ever called me that was last year when you tackled me."_

"_I was trying to get you to stay and listen to James, not my fault that your best mate tripped me and I fell on you." Sure, maybe he didn't really trip. But James was talking to her and she was just walking away. Before she had even turned him down properly._

"_Oh, sure. It's all Marlene's fault. Not yours or your mate's for annoying me." She shook her head._

"_Funny you mention James, Lily dear. I've noticed that you aren't screaming at the top of your lungs at him lately. I'd actually gotten used to the screaming matches at the beginning of 6__th__ year. You aren't even scowling__,__ like you used to halfway through the term, when he comes around anymore." He had noticed the lack of scowling a few days before leaving for summer holiday._

"_Amazing what happens when he acts like a human being, yeah? He's not a slimy git anymore."_

"_Does that mean you'll go out with him?" She laughed._

"_Did he put you up to this? Maybe I spoke too soon."_

"_NO! No, actually if he knew that I just did that he would probably feed me to the Whomping Willow."_

_Lily laughed, louder this time. "Nah, I'm sure he wouldn't. It would take too long to break in a new best mate. Though, probably not as long as it would others. I'm sure Remus or Pete would adjust quickly._

"_Maybe," Sirius allowed. "But you didn't answer my question."_

"_Well, he's stopped asking,__ hasn't he? So I suppose we'll never know." With that McGonagall quieted them and began the lesson._

"I thought I would remind someone of something." Sirius replied to Peter.

"Hey! Those are _my_ fireworks, Padfoot!" James said indignantly. "I have plans for those, myself."

"Trust me, mine are better. Oi! Is it a special day? The elves never make chicken drumsticks! They're my favorite!" Sirius kept gushing about the food in hopes that the subject would change.

* * *

><p>Marlene and Lily had no sooner started piling food on their plates when they heard a series of loud bangs.<p>

Their heads whipped towards the sound. Hanging just over the Slytherin table were the words _Lions for the Cup _made of red and gold fireworks. Marlene smiled. The words faded and just when they were about to disappear, another series of bangs were sounded through the Great Hall. The words were once again bold above the spot where most of the Slytherin team sat. Marlene looked down the table to find James, who she suspected was the culprit. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll be right back. Lil." Marlene had said to her mate.

"I think I can eat all on my own, Mar. I've been doing that for a remarkably long time." Lily quipped.

Marlene made her way down the table to the Marauders. "Nice one, Captain."

"Oh, I wish I could take credit for this one. Sirius gets this one. Just wait. You haven't seen the real brilliance of it." Marlene kept watching as the students sitting near the fireworks get up to move away from the words. Marlene noticed that their Keeper, Ben Pritchard, the one that had gotten weekend detentions from Flitwick, was getting up and walking the opposite direction. Maybe he took the blame. Without him Slytherin didn't stand a chance. Marlene didn't let his house cloud the view of what a good Keeper he was. He could probably play for Puddlemere if he wanted to do so, and he was only a 6th year. Not that Gryffindor didn't have the best Chaser Hogwarts had seen in a long time in James. But a keeper as good as Pritchard was rare.

Laughter abounded at the Gryffindor table when the words followed the Keeper, especially from the Marauders. "Brilliant, indeed, Sir Black." Marlene complimented. "That would be rather bothersome. How long will it last?"

"Oh, only the rest of dinner." He broke off in a fit of laughter as Pritchard again moved to get away from the fireworks only to look up and realize that they were following him. "Oh, Merlin. I hope he tries to leave the Great Hall."

"What would happen?" James asked before Marlene could.

Sirius smiled broadly and said, "Let's hope we find out." It didn't look as if they would. Pritchard settled down, rolled his eyes and tucked in to his plate.

Marlene giggled a little more. "See you lot, I'm heading back to my mate."

"So not only are you ditching me for Quidditch tonight, you're ditching me to talk to _them_ at dinner? Maybe I should consider getting a new best mate." Lily said with half a smile as Marlene sat back down beside her.

"Merlin, Lil. I was there for all of three minutes." Marlene rolled her eyes and started back on her plate.

"Can you imagine having fireworks follow you around, going off every few minutes? It would irritate me to no end. Was it him?" Lily was watching the Slytherin table and looked a little concerned.

"That was my assumption, but no, James didn't do it. This is all from the mad mind of one, Sirius Black." Marlene stated.

"Oh, good." Lily looked considerably less alarmed. "You know, we could study a bit before you have to head down to practice."

"Be serious, Lily. You know I have to be at practice as early as possible. James is a cracked like that. If you aren't warmed up and ready to go by the time practice starts, you get an earful in front of the team, and then he'll make you do laps until he is tired. And let's just say that the bloke doesn't tire of Quidditch quickly."

"I would fancy a mad-man."

"At least there's one thing you can bond over."

"Bint. I am not a mad-woman!" Marlene just laughed in response.

Lily turned her gaze to the man in question. Marlene followed her gaze and noticed that James was looking at her redheaded mate. She watched him give a small smile as he rose. Lily grabbed Marlene's arm.

"He isn't coming over here is he?" She looked stricken.

Marlene raised an eyebrow then turned to see whether James was heading their way. He wasn't.

"No, he's probably just off to get dressed for practice, which means I have approximately 20 minutes before I am unofficially late. That would be horrible." Marlene looked down at her nearly full plate. She was a bit hungry, but she knew if she ate it all she would regret it at practice. She ate a few bites of the ham and chicken pie and then asked, "Do a bird a favor?"

"What?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Sneak some of that treacle tart out? I can't eat it now or I'll be sick at practice. But, I'll want it after. Please?"

"Sure."

"Cheers, mate. I'm officially nominating you as Witch of the Year."

"I'll be sure to mention you in my acceptance speech. Probably not until towards the end, though. Let's hope they don't cut me off beforehand."

"See you." Marlene rolled her eyes as she got up and headed toward her dorm to change for practice.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, McKinnon! What did I <em>just<em> say?" James yelled. Merlin was she even listening?

"Sorry! It's a habit. I'm doing my best." Marlene replied. He could tell that she was itching to scream back at him, as per usual.

"Alright, I think we've done all we can do tonight. Bring it in." It was getting fairly dark anyway.

He flew over to Marlene before descending towards the grass of the pitch. He spoke so that only she could hear. "I know habits are hard to break and all, but it just seemed like your head was elsewhere tonight." A week ago he would have yelled at her more and probably would have made her do laps.

"I wasn't exactly expecting an audience. It just threw me off."

"Since when do Sirius and Peter make an audience?" He asked.

"Since I took his spot, James. I don't know why he isn't playing and he doesn't seem too happy about it. I just wanted him to see that maybe he hadn't lost his spot to someone who played like a first year."

"He saw you play the Ravenclaw game last year and you were brilliant then. He knows you are better than a first year. He won't hold him not playing against you; that one's all on him."

"It wasn't just them. King and Flynn did nothing but giggle in the stands. They seemed to find everything I did hilarious. And that's a bit unnerving." They were nearing the ground.

"Alright, decent work tonight lads and ladies. Try and keep the new plays in mind and be ready to run them first thing Monday morning." Everyone groaned. He knew that they hated morning practices, especially on Mondays, but they were necessary sometimes. "The Slytherin game is only two weeks out. I know they won't have Pritchard, but two weeks is enough time for them to train a decent replacement. So we want to be on top of our game regardless."

"You're a mad-man." Kate chimed in. "No one else gets up at dawn to hold practice."

"Well, _Kathryn_, the extra practice time will not be an issue when we win the Quidditch Cup. You know it hasn't in the past."

"Potter, you know I hate my full name. I go by _Kate_ for a reason."

"Just making a point. Now, let's call it a night."

He waited for Marlene outside the changing room. He had told his mates he'd see them later that night so that he could talk to her a bit more about practice. Marlene was just rounding the corner when he stood up straighter.

"_Merlin,_ James! You were practically invisible leaning there."

"Sorry, just wanted to talk a bit more."

"Hey, James." He turned towards the new voice. "Looked like practice went well."

"Thanks, Anna." He said politely. "I suppose it did."

"You're letting Gabriella walk up to the castle alone, King? I didn't think you two were separable." Marlene piped up. Anna shot Marlene a look of disdain.

"She's perfectly capable of walking on her own, Dropsy, I mean, McKinnon. Oops, sorry. Slip of the tongue."

"Anna, why don't you try and catch up with Gabby?" James suggested. "Marlene and I still have a bit to discuss."

"I wanted to ask you something actually, James."

"Okay?" James was a bit confused. Anna looked pointedly at Marlene.

"_You're_ the one who barged up to us and you want _me_ to leave? Bloody hell, woman." Marlene rolled her eyes. "I forgot something in my locker anyway. I'll be right back." Anna sneered.

"What'd you want to ask me?" James said as the door to the locker room closed soundlessly.

"I thought maybe we could go to Hogsmeade together Saturday." She stated. That surprised him.

"That isn't a question." She sighed; it sounded a bit irritated.

"Fine, then. Do you,"

"But I'm not going to let you ask because I already have plans with my mates." He interrupted.

Anna moved closer to him. James saw Marlene reappear in the doorway. Her eyebrows shot up at the scene before her.

"I think I'd be much more fun than a group of boys, don't you?"

"Sorry, Anna. I can't." Anna's face fell a little.

"Oh, so sorry, King. Except, I'm not really." Marlene made her presence known.

"Listen, McKinnon." Anna turned to face her, but stopped half way. "Oooh." She looked back to James. "I get it." She shot another, James assumed, nasty look towards Marlene then turned and made her way back up to the castle.

"I'm confused, what does she get?" Marlene asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I was just trying to find a way to not hint that I had a date with Lily just around the corner. Can you imagine what she'd do with that bit of information?" He shuddered. "I'm fairly certain Lily would murder me."

"Hey, thanks for not chewing me out in front of everyone. I thought you were the one who won the bet?" she smiled.

"I did. But I thought maybe being a little nicer to you at practice would be better for the situation with Lily. You know I don't mean anything personal when I critique, but I guess I realized that I could go about it better." Marlene just looked at him for a minute.

"You really have grown up, James Potter."

"Tell anyone and I'll toss you off the Astronomy Tower." He smiled. "You were pretty good at not talking back and making snide remarks, tonight. Been practicing?" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"I did. Extensive practice." She laughed.

They were entering through the Entrance Hall when James spotted Remus and Peter sitting on the staircase.

"Good studying, Moony?" James greeted.

"Just fine. An Arithmancy exam is just how I would like to end the week." He sighed. "Vector is way more strict than Brown ever was. He'd never have an essay due the day of an exam, it's like she's trying to prove herself or something."

"Can you manage up to the Common Room on your own?" James turned to Marlene.

"Unless I run into King." She smiled and waved at the three boys then ascended the stairs.

"Where's Padfoot?" James asked as soon as Marlene was far enough away.

"He went to get the map and the cloak. You want to go put your stuff away?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. The cloak is in my trunk somewhere anyway. Be back in a few."

James found Sirius on a couch in the common room chatting up Gabriella. Getting the cloak, his arse. A quick survey showed that Anna was not around, thankfully.

"Sirius," James called.

"Jamey-babe! Are we heading to the kitchens?" He said standing up off the couch. Gabriella looked a little sad and the quick shuffle to the side.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I hate that you call me that? I'm just going to drop my stuff off and grab something, and then we'll head down."

"Ace. I'll be here. So, what were you saying, Gabs?"

James went up the stairs to his dorm and deposited his broom and quickly changed out of his practice robes and into something that he could roam the castle in. He tossed the contents of his trunk around searching for the invisibility cloak. After a few minutes of searching in his trunk he spotted it hanging over the back of the chair at his desk. Just past the cloak sitting on his desk was a picture of himself and Sirius with his parents from a few years back. He smiled sadly at the picture.

"Merlin, it's been a long day." He snatched the cloak up, folded it up so that it could fit into a pocket on the inside of his robes and exited his dorm.

On the way down the stairs he saw a flash of red heading up the stairs to the girls' dorm. "Evans!"

Lily stopped and turned. "Can't really talk right now, I have to take care of something." She waved and kept running up the stairs.

"C'mon, Sirius. Let's go get some food."

"Right-o, James."

* * *

><p><em>October 14, 1977<em>

"I'm sorry, what?" Marlene couldn't stop laughing. Julia Adams, a Ravenclaw, stood in front of Marlene looking as if the cackling witch had lost her mind.

"That's the rumor going around." Julia reiterated.

"That is _the_ singular, most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! C'mon, Julia. You dated the bloke last year. You know that we're just mates." Marlene tried to control her laughter and did so successfully. That is, until she let the words run through her head again. Her and James. Dating. She burst into laughter again. Merlin, this school was in need of gossip.

"I know you were when he and I were dating, but you never know." She replied. Ah, here came the man in question.

"James!" He looked a little confused at Marlene and her companion. "Come here for a minute."

"Julia? Alright?"

Before she could answer Marlene blurted out, "They say that we're dating. Us. You and I."

"Are you mad?" He looked to Julia for confirmation and she complied. James laughed loudly, which caused Marlene's resolve to not laugh crumble.

"I just wanted to see if it was true. You don't have to laugh in my face about it. Merlin, James. I thought you had changed."

"Jul, I'm not laughing at you. If I knew who started that," he trailed off. "Oh, bollocks. Anna."

"I don't follow. Anna? Anna King? What does she have to do with this?" Julia quizzed. Marlene followed. Oh, dear.

"Oh my, she thought that when you asked her to leave last night that you, oh!" If she thought her laughter was an issue earlier, the sounds coming out of her mouth now were downright rude.

"So you aren't seeing anybody, then?" Julia had asked James. He shared a quick look with Marlene.

"Well," he started.

"Nope, he's completely available. Unless you count the teachers. They seem fairly determined to give him detention at every chance. Maybe it's a ruse to just spend more time with our handsome Head Boy." She didn't like where the 'not exactly' answer, that James was about to give, would head. Julia was enough of a gossip that she would have word of that around the castle by the time Defence class was out. James shrugged in agreement.

"I'm going to go find Lily. See you." Marlene decided.

Just as Marlene was leaving she could swear she heard Julia say, "You have plans for Hogsmeade?"

She kept walking. She was surprised to find the three Marauders that were not out in the corridor with her, already seated. However, her usual seat beside Lily was already taken by Sirius. She sighed and walked over.

"Am I being booted from my seat again? Merlin, Lily. I think I can still retract that Witch of the Year nomination."

"That's okay, Red." Sirius chimed in looking at Lily. "I can probably send in a nomination." Red? Since when were they on good enough terms for him to give her a nickname.

"Oh, good. I already cleared a spot on the mantle for the award." Lily smiled. "Now I'll just have to cross out Marlene's name with yours. Shame, Mar, I had moved your thanks up in the speech."

"Fine, a bird can take a hint. I suppose I'll just go sit with _your_ best mate, Black." Hadn't she come over here for a reason? Oh, right. "I thought you lot would enjoy that I've just found out that James and I are dating. So I suppose it's only right that I sit by the poor sod." She wasn't disappointed by Sirius's reaction. He laughed nearly as hard as she had done.

"Marlene, did you forget to tell me something?" Lily said conspiratorially.

"We were just informed us that this is what the gossip mill has settled on after King decided to be daft."

"Seems we have a bit to catch up on, then. You'd think a bird would tell her best mate when she started dating a bloke."

"After class, then?"

"Can't. Arithmancy exam today. I'll come find you after that."

"You better."

* * *

><p><em>October 15, 1977<em>

"Ah, there's my lovely Lily-flower." Lily rolled her eyes. She hated that nickname. Patrick, the guy she had dated for a bit in 6th year had called her that.

"Don't call me that Dirk." He didn't seem fazed. He slung an arm around her shoulders. She quickly stepped away and let it fall back to his side.

"What are we supposed to be doing anyway, Lil?"

"I guess just walking around to ensure that some of the younger students who don't feel as comfortable talking to the shop owners are alright and aren't having issues. McGonagall just said that she didn't want a repeat of last month's visit."

"Right, so make sure no third years are tormenting each other out by the Shrieking Shack, then?" She shrugged. "Leaves plenty of time for us to grab a Butterbeer together or maybe go to Zonko's. The Ravenclaw commonroom is terribly boring these days."

"No. When you agreed to do this, you gave up _your_ Hogsmeade time. Especially if you're just going to buy things to prank others. Lunch, sure. But other than that, we are supposed to be doing rounds. Not ignoring everything and buying out a shop." Lily said.

"Did you just agree to have lunch with me, Lily?" Dirk asked, smiling. Merlin.

"Of course that is what you would get out of that. We will merely be eating." They started strolling down the street.

"Holy Hippogriffs, this is a snooze fest." Dirk commented as they entered the Three Broomsticks. Lily quite agreed.

"There's a table." Indicating one just off to the left.

"Go grab it, I'm heading to the loo. Go ahead and order me a butterbeer if she comes by, please."

"Right." Lily took a seat.

"Cheers."

"Hi, sweetie. What d'ya need?" Madame Rosmerta asked.

"Afternoon, Rosie. Two butterbeers?"

"A hot date for the Head Girl, eh?"

"NO!" she said a little more enthusiastically than she meant. "No, I'm just doing rounds with another prefect."

"If you say so."

"I do." Rosmerta smiled.

"Coming right out, then."

Lily looked up when someone, she presumed it was Dirk, slipped into the booth across from here.

"Marlene?"

"Don't you know how to make a girl feel welcome?" Her best mate smiled back at her. "Having a grand time with Cresswell then?"

"It's so boring. We've walked up and down High Street at least 5 times. He should be out of the loo anytime now, though."

"Right, I just thought I would inform you that your date for Sunday," Marlene nodded across the pub, "has had at least two birds throwing themselves at him today."

"What? Who?" Lily looked around to see what she was talking about. She didn't like the idea of James making plans to see other girls before they'd even had their date.

"King, for one. She went up to him and just sat on his lap, at first. He, of course, made an excuse to stand up and offered her his seat. So, I don't think you have to worry about her."

"Bint. I knew she fancied him. You said at least two, though." Marlene hesitated. She made a face. Bugger. "Who, Marlene? Just tell me."

"Julia." Oh, Merlin. Marlene noticed the look on her face. "I know what you're thinking. But, they broke up for some reason right? And he was the one that tossed her aside, might I remind you."

"Marlene. He dated her longer than anyone else! Everyone loved them together." Bugger it all.

"Not everyone. You should have seen Black's face when she came over."

"You were sitting with them?"

"Yea, Kate and I were here and they all just sat down with us. Anyway, Sirius was not happy she came over. I mean, we had just gotten rid of King and ordered drinks. Then he kept making snide comments so that only Remus and I could hear. He _really_ doesn't like her. I don't if it was always like that, but I could hardly keep a straight face." Lily spotted Dirk heading her way.

"Here comes Dirk, I'll catch up with you later? My dorm. You need to help me pick something out to wear tomorrow, anyway." Lily smiled. Marlene nodded and slid out of the booth.

"McKinnon." Dirk greeted.

"Cresswell. See you lot." She tossed over her shoulder.

"Here you go." Rosmerta placed the butterbeers on the table. "What are we eating today?"

"Fish and chips for me" Dirk stated.

"I'll have the shepherd's pie, please."

"Alright. I'll be back with that in a bit."

"Since you had a chat with your mate, does that mean I can go chat with my mates?"

"I'm not your keeper. Do as you like."

"What if I want you to be my keeper? C'mon, Lil, I'm not _that_ horrible, am I?"

"Not interested. And no, you aren't horrible. I'm just not interested. The end." Merlin, she'd explained that twice today. Didn't the bloke take a hint?

"Fine, I'll be back before the food gets here." Lily waved.

She watched out the window for a few minutes.

"Alright, Evans?" That was a very familiar voice. She turned her head to find James Potter standing by the table.

"Alright, you?"

"Just fine. Mind if I sit for a minute?"

"Sure, I'm not sure when Dirk will be back though, so consider yourself warned." James chuckled.

"I'll take my chances. He isn't being too big of a prat, is he?" Lily just rolled her eyes.

"On occasion. But I'm dealing with it. Be prepared for the boredom when it comes your turn for these rounds. Nothing's happened except that I've tired my feet out walking up and down the street."

"Noted." He smiled.

"How's your day been? Anything exciting?" Lily hoped that she wasn't too translucent. She wanted him to tell her about Anna and Julia. At the same time, she didn't. If he mentioned it that meant it was a thing. If not, it didn't matter. She was being ridiculous.

"Nothing terribly so. Then again, it is only lunch and Sirius will be around. That's always a promise of some excitement."

"Shepherd's pie and an order of fish and chips." Rosmerta paused. "I know I've been working a lot lately, but I'm fairly sure it wasn't you, Mr. Potter, that ordered the fish and chips."

"Right you are, Rosie dear. I'm just keeping Lily company until Cresswell gets back." James helped himself to a few chips anyway and Rosmerta went about her business. "Right, so I suppose we'll hash out the prefect's schedule before the meeting tomorrow?" Lily looked a little confused. The schedule had been done for a week now. He knew that.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" Dirk asked accusingly. Oh, Lily understood now.

"Just noticed that Lily was sitting here alone and thought I'd keep her company."

"Well, I'm back now." A wicked glint came to his eyes. "Thanks for taking care of my bird, though." He smirked.

"I'm _not_," Lily started, but James's voice came out louder. "You _wish_ she were your bird." James had stood up quickly, obviously angry at the statement. Lily guessed that this was the reaction Dirk was looking for, as he smirked even more.

"Like you don't," was Dirk's reply. Bugger.

"James," Lily tried to get his attention, but he was too busy having a contest of only-the-manliest-won't-look-away with Dirk. She joined the two in standing and placed herself between them, facing James.

"James," she repeated, touching his arm. His gazed turned down to her and softened. "We will _talk_ tomorrow."

"Let me know if you need me." He replied low enough so that only she could hear. He gave her arm, the one stretched out towards him, a soft touch with his knuckles then turned and left. She heaved a sigh and sat back down. Dirk did the same across from her.

"What a prat. I'll never understand why Dumbledore picked him to be Head Boy." This angered Lily. James was a perfectly capable Head Boy.

"Maybe because he knew he would do a good job of it." She said crossly. They ate their meals in silence.

"Suppose we start at the Shack this time?" He asked, trying to get back to the friendly terms they were on before lunch.

"Sure," was her curt reply.

Lily was never happier to hear the calls of the last round of carriages leaving for the Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

So I hope this update makes up for the delay. I'm not too sure about when the next one will be out but I do know that it will be James and Lily's date. I'm not sure if that is all that the chapter will contain, it may continue to the Prefect's Meeting and after. Depending on how things come out of my fingers and onto the computer screen. Please don't hate me if it isn't a quick update. I've been picturing different aspects of this date since the beginning and now with my move and all.. :/

Did you love this chapter? Hate it? Should I feed myself to the Whomping Willow? The only way I know what/how you all feel about the story is if you hit that review button and tell me!

-She


	7. Chapter 07: Worth Walking For

Disclaimer: Do I really have to remind you JK Rowling makes the money from Harry Potter? Didn't think so. In that case, this shall serve as the disclaimer for the rest of the story. I'm just playing with her lovely characters for a bit. Non-cannon characters are my lame (or not so lame, depending on your opinion) concoction.

All the credit in the world goes to the Avett Brothers for musical inspiration and the use of their lyrics/song titles as the Title to this fic and chapter (chapter seven inspiration was Walking for You. I thought it applied well to James. I also can't help but use the song February 20, 2000- which is in my top 5 Avett songs). You have looked these brilliant men up, yeah? After this chapter, this section will be after the story, unless I (doubtfully) get feedback that people enjoy knowing which songs I use before starting to read.

**A/N:**

Things have been pretty hectic with my move, sorry the update is so late, but I did give warning.

I promised it would be here by this weekend in the snippet that I posted earlier, and here it is. Same day. GO ME! ;)

For those of you still with me: THANKS SO MUCH! I know it was a bit longer than expected.

To my new readers: Welcome, and I apologize in advance for my slow updating.

Had a few editing things that I hadn't done. Sorry about that!

I can't say thank you to my reviewers enough; soooo here you are my lovlies :) 20ish pages of date-y goodness.

* * *

><p>Worth Walking For<p>

_October 16, 1977_

Bright sunlight streaming through the window awoke Lily early. The first thought that went through her head was _'Blimey, I'm going on a date with James Potter today. James. Potter.' _She looked out her window from which you could see the Forbidden Forest and Hagrid's house. She could see the pen containing the Mokes that they were studying in Care of Magical Creatures just beside the forest. She always loved the view from Gryffindor Tower and she used it to calm herself on this morning.

It was still early for the weekend so she put on a set of robes and got stuff together for a trip to the Prefects' Bathroom on the fifth floor. When she arrived she was grateful to find it empty. She set the lock so that she would remain uninterrupted. Lily spent some time choosing differing soaps and then soaked for a good while. When she was nice and pruney, she rinsed off and grabbed a towel.

A knock sounded at the door just when she was slipping back into her robes.

"I'm just about finished. Give me another minute!" She called out.

She brushed her teeth and collected her things. When she opened the door she stood face to face with the last person she wanted to run into today.

"Oh, it's you." She said to the hook nosed boy who used to be her best mate, the person who used to know her better than anyone.

"Lily, I'm glad I ran into you," Severus started.

"Is that so? Can't say the same, myself. You know, me being a mudblood and all." Lily really didn't want to do this, especially today. Severus winced at the name he had called her the last time they were mates.

"You know that I didn't mean that, Lily. I just got all agitated because Potter was there. You know how he hates me." He trailed off.

"What I know is that he hasn't so much as acknowledged your existence since half way through last year. And it sure sounded like you meant it. I'm sure Mulciber and Avery thought that you meant it. You _must_ have meant it since three months passed before you even attempted to talk to me again. Do you know how horrible that summer was for me, Sev?"

"Of course," he started.

"You couldn't possibly. I lost my best mate and my mother within a month of each other." Lily started to tear up at the memory. "I had no one there for me. You were supposed to be there for me. Merlin knows Petunia was no comfort. She practically blamed me! I had to owl Marlene and tell her. It wasn't until the day of the funeral that she could come to the house to be there for me. My dad was a mess, Tuney and I as well. You _knew_ what happened and you still didn't come to the house." Lily took a steadying breath and wiped her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I meant to,"

"No!" she said, her voice dangerously low. "You don't get to be sorry. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but please let this be the last. Do not talk to me. I have nothing to say to you. Leave. Me. Alone." She turned away before he could respond. She had to get back to her dorm before she broke down again.

She couldn't see the sadness that was on Severus Snape's face.

* * *

><p>Marlene spotted her from the couches by the fireplace before she could sprint up the stairs.<p>

"What happened, Lil? You look like you're going to be sick. You can't be sick, do you know what today _is_?" Lily ignored her and kept climbing the stairs not wanting to draw the other Gryffindors' attention that were already awake. Marlene dutifully followed. She couldn't be sick today.

"Shut the door," Was all she said when they arrived in the Head Girl's dorm.

"Lil, what is going-" Marlene watched as a tear slid down her best mate's check. "What happened? What's wrong? Talk to me!" she pleaded.

Lily took a shaky breath, "I ran into Sev-Snape."

"Oh, Lily. Was there anyone else around?" Marlene sat beside Lily on the four-poster and put an arm around her shoulders. Lily shook her head.

"He tried to apologize again. I told him that after everything that happened that summer he didn't get to." Marlene cheered on the inside. Lily was always a softie when it came to Severus. She supposed that she would be as well if she were in Lily's position.

"Good for you, Lily." Marlene consoled her.

"It brought back all the memories of my mom and the things Petunia said to me and," she sucked in a breath, "I just couldn't."

"Of course not." Marlene had something down in her trunk she knew would help Lily feel better. But nothing healed her best mate like a good cry. Even better if she could do it in private. "Tell you what, Lil. I'm going to go get my stash of sweets and while I'm gone, you're going to have yourself a good cry. Okay? I'll just be gone a few minutes."

Lily nodded and Marlene made her way down to her dorm.

When she entered the dorm, she spotted Anna and Gabriella going through their trunks, flinging clothes everywhere.

"Excuse me, just trying to get to _my_ trunk." Marlene muttered. She began digging to find her bag that contained Lily's favorite, Cauldron Cakes. She found them and turned to leave.

"Aw, McKinnon, comfort food so early?" Anna sneered. "Heartbroken already?"

"Even if I knew what you were on about, I'm sure you wouldn't be the first to know." Marlene replied as she shut the door, rather forcefully, and made her way back to Lily's dorm.

"Feel better?" She asked as she walked over to the window seat at which Lily now sat.

Lily nodded. "A bit," she croaked. Marlene gave her a small smile.

"Well, then, on to part two." She searched through her sweets stash and found what she was looking for. "Your favorite." Marlene offered her a Cauldron Cake. Lily smiled a little and snatched the cake from her hand.

"How do you keep these? I buy a box when there's a Hogsmeade trip, but I always go through them so quickly."

"This is the emergency bag. What kind of best mate would I be if I didn't keep some?"

"Some? As in, more than just this one?" Lily suggested. Marlene rolled her eyes and handed over another.

"Last one, only because I have to keep it stocked." She smiled.

"Thank you, Mar." Lily paused and looked her straight in the eye. "For everything. Really, I couldn't have handled things without you. Not just today."

"You'd do the same." Lily nodded. "Alright?" she nodded again, more convincingly this time. "Good, now that we've properly ruined breakfast, do you know when you're meeting James?"

"Half hour before lunch. Which is," she trailed off looking at her clock, "an _hour from now!_" Her voice jumped an octave.

"Calm down, Lil. We picked everything out last night. It's all laid out, remember?"

Lily nodded. "My hair." She went over to the mirror on her wall. "It's doing that in-between thing where it doesn't know if it wants to be curly or straight. I don't know what to do with it." She fretted.

"Just braid it. James likes your hair like that." Marlene recommend. Lily complied and inspected the finished product.

"It'll do. I really wanted to wear it curly and down though." Marlene snorted.

"You don't want to give the poor sod a stroke." Lily smiled again, effectively out of her Severus Snape sulking faze.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Meet me outside of the Library. _

_James_

Lily read the letter that James had owled to her a few minutes ago and smiled. The library? Surely he wasn't serious when he had suggested them doing homework for a date. She ran her hands over her floral shirt and flared trousers, smoothing them down.

She double checked everything in her mirror, again, before she exited her dorm. Everyone was either outside on the grounds already or making their way that direction. She followed the familiar path to the Library and found James standing across from the Library doors. He wore a simple pair of trousers with a chocolate brown jumper.

He looked as if he had been pacing. One of his hands was ruffling his hair. The other was shoved in the pocket of his trousers.

"The Library, eh? Should I go grab my school bag?" She asked, jokingly. He looked up and smiled.

"No, no. There will be none of that homework rubbish." He looked down at the floor. "I was afraid you would change your mind."

"Not me. So, if we aren't doing homework, what _are_ we doing?" Lily watched a grin spread across his face.

"We're going on a picnic." He announced proudly. She bit her lip.

"But James," she started.

"I know, I know. Everyone is outside. I have somewhere in mind, where no one will spot us." He smiled again.

"That's all fine, but don't picnics usually involve food?" she asked. He didn't appear have anything with him.

"Ah, I knew I forgot something!" He rolled his eyes. "Really, Lily. I _am_ Head Boy, I'm not that foolish. It is awaiting us. Shall we?" He lifted his arm in the direction of the balcony that overlooks the courtyard.

"Where exactly are we going?" He walked beside her the short distance. However, instead of looking out over the balcony, he made his way to the wall across from it. "The corridor?" He shook his head and took out his wand. "I'm confused" She stated.

He just smiled and tapped the mirror in front of them three times on the right side. Then the mirror swung open revealing a doorway behind it. Lily's eyes grew round. She looked at James curiously.

"Secret passageway." He reached inside and grabbed something off of the floor. The basket that, Lily assumed, carried their food.

"Where does it lead?"

"Somewhere. You'll see, c'mon."

"I'm not too keen on small spaces, James." Lily grabbed his arm.

"No worries, it's rather spacious." He reassured her. "Just dark, but that's what _Lumos_ is for." His wand lit and she followed suit.

* * *

><p>The look on Lily's face when she first saw the passageway was priceless. She was impressed. With him. James beamed on the inside.<p>

"How did you find this?" Lily inquired.

"Remus found it, actually. Third year. We were just running around one night and he tapped the mirror, _voila_. We followed it, like proper Marauders." James said with a grin.

"What is your fascination with the castle at night?"

"The castle comes alive at night, Lil."

"The castle is alive during the day as well. What, with the staircases moving and all." Lily quipped.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Not like at night."

They were coming up on the cellar door that lead to the ground above.

"We've been walking for ages, James. I'm glad I decided to wear sensible shoes. Where are we going, Hogsmeade?" she meant it as a joke, but he just smile at her.

"Here we are." They had gotten to the ladder. "I'll go up first and do the dirty work."

He began the short climb and then pushed up on the door. The sunlight streamed into the hole. He looked around quickly; just to be sure no one was around. "Coast is clear," he called down to her.

He reached out his hand to help her up when she had reached the top of the ladder. She allowed the help, even giving a short, "Thank you," where a glare would have been a year ago.

"We really are in Hogsmeade." She wondered aloud. "Are we behind The Three Broomsticks?"

James smiled, "We are indeed." He shut the door to the cellar below, the top of which was covered with grass, and looked around for a large rock or a log to mark the entrance back. He and Remus had learned their lesson the last time they had used the tunnel. He spotted a large rock and rolled it over to sit on top of the door.

Lily had started to make her way to the pub. "This way, Lil." He started walking in the opposite direction. She looked concerned but followed anyway.

"We aren't going to The Three Broomsticks?"

"What kind of picnic would that be?" He nodded to the basket that was floating behind him. He hadn't wanted to carry it for fear of spilling the contents.

"Very true, I suppose." They continued on their way. "You aren't leading me off into the middle of nowhere to kill me, right?" She asked with a smile.

"I can't make any promises." He joked and then sent a wink her way. The Shack was just coming into view.

"The Shrieking Shack? How romantic, James." Lily mumbled with a sarcastic tone. He could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Don't make fun. _You're_ the one that's worried about people seeing us together. Otherwise, I would have secured us a spot right beside the Lake. Besides, we're not going to the Shack." James explained. "There's a field behind it that has this awesome view of the castle. _That's _where we are going."

Lily looked back towards the town. "I hope you brought us something to drink. After this walk, I'm parched."

"I've got us covered." James stated confidently.

"Can it beat one of Rosie's cold butterbeers, though?"

He shrugged. "I'll let you decide when we get where we're going." Lily sighed

"And just how much longer is that?" She asked with a bit of a whine in her voice.

"Only a little further." He grinned. "It'll be worth the walk for the view, just wait."

* * *

><p>James was right. The view of the castle was amazing. It actually rivaled her very first view from the boats that September night so long ago. She imagined that if she would see it at night with the candlelight in the windows, it would even beat that very first glimpse.<p>

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"It's my favorite view. Especially in the middle of winter when the snow is falling." He stood beside her. They shared a smile and then he turned to the basket that had been floating along behind them since they left the castle. He grabbed a blanket and spread it out on the ground and began taking out plates and cutlery.

"How'd you manage to get all of this?" Lily inquired.

"I have a way with the elves in the Kitchens. They seem to love me." But she barely heard him. He was pulling out a small container of Shepherd's Pie. Her eyes grew round.

"How did you know that I like the Shepherd's Pie?" She accused.

"I have my sources." James replied evasively. Marlene. Merlin, that girl needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut.

"Ah, I see that she, err, that is your source, has also informed you of my love of the ham and chicken sandwiches?" She asked spying the delicious food in question being lain out on the blanket as well. He only smiled. "Traitorous best mate." She muttered. He laughed at that.

"She was just being helpful. We didn't want you to starve. So," he continued as he pulled out two, surprisingly cold, bottle of butterbeer. "Reckon these will rival Rosmerta's?" He teased with a smirk. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I suppose. These from the kitchens as well, then?"

"Nah. I got them from her this morning and kept a cooling charm on them."

"You were down here this morning?"

"Sure."

"So this is what you lot do when you sneak out at night and come back at four in the morning?" Lily questioned as she started on her lunch.

A broad grin spread across his face. "Been spying on us, eh Evans?"

"No. I just fell sleep in one of the armchairs by the fire working on an essay one night and heard you all come in."

"We explore." James said vaguely.

"Ever explore here, at the Shrieking Shack, I mean?" His grin faded a little. She took that as an affirmative. "Is it as haunted as they say?"

"There's definitely something in there, sometimes. Though I doubt anyone in town really knows what."

"What do you mean?"

"Most of the time the building is silent. Sometimes, you can hear something in there." He restated nonchalantly. "You look lovely, by the way. I don't think I've told you that yet. I know I've been thinking it since I saw you. But, you always look lovely." He rambled. Lily giggled a little. She could feel herself turning red.

"Well, thank you," was all she managed. "I suppose that you look half way decent as well."

"Lily Evans, you sure know how to give a compliment." They laughed in unison.

"I do my best."

* * *

><p>James had noticed things about Lily that he hadn't previously. Like that she rolled her eyes. Frequently. And she had good posture, very unlike James, who slouched nearly the entire day. She sat comfortably with a straight back, occasionally leaning back on her arms. While he was running through other things that he had learned about her she asked him a question, but he failed to hear it.<p>

"Err, sorry?"

"I _said_, that I wouldn't have thought Remus was the kind to run around at night and find secret passageways out of the castle."

"What can I say, Sirius and I are terrible influences." He smiled over at her. "You'd be surprised what you don't know about our favorite male Gryffindor Prefect."

"Like that he's a werewolf?" She asked casually. The smile fell from his face.

"What did you just say?" It felt like all the air had left his lungs.

"It makes sense, if you make an effort to think about it. I mean he's always 'sick' or 'visiting' his ill mother when there's a full moon." Lily shrugged. She had said that like it didn't matter to her. Sure it didn't matter to him, or Sirius or Peter, but normal, sane, people would mind if they went to school with a werewolf. They were dangerous.

James could only stare at her.

"We always suspected," Lily continued. She shook her head, "Sev would always be on about how you lot had this huge secret and that was the only thing that made sense. I would call him a nutter and the subject would drop." _Sev?_

"Oh, well if you believe everything _Snape_ says." He put all the spite he could manage into the name of the slime that had insulted the beautiful witch sitting beside him. While they were supposed to be friends, at that. Was he crazy? Dumbledore had strictly told him that he wasn't to tell _anyone_ about Remus or any other detail of the night that James had stopped him from following Remus into the Shrieking Shack.

"It wasn't like that, James." She said carefully. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought him up. It's true though, yeah? Remus _is_ a werewolf?

"You are the smartest person I know, aside from Dumbledore. Which is why I'll forgive you this once for bringing up that prat." He paused. "No one is supposed to know about Remus. Sirius, Peter, and I worked it out second year. How long have you suspected?" Surely it had just occurred to her. That's why she didn't have time to register her dislike of the situation.

"About a year." James was shocked to hear that.

"You don't hold it against him?" James asked, thoroughly confused.

"Of course not! It's not like it's something he can help! Honestly James, you think I would hold something against someone that they have no control over?" Obviously flustered.

"You are beautiful." He said slowly as he reached to twirl the end of her braid between his fingers. A blush started to slowly creep across her cheeks as he went on. "I don't just mean that you look great. You are a beautiful person, Lily. Not many people could honestly say what you just did. Most people would hate the fact that there is a werewolf at the school."

"My sister hates me." She replied, like that explained it all.

"How could anyone hate you?"

"She hates me because I'm a witch. We were so close when we were younger. Everything changed when I got my letter from Hogwarts." Lily's eyes were unfocused. "She _hates_ me. She barely acknowledges my existence when I go home. So it's just me and my dad most of the time. Which is why I didn't go home for Christmas and Easter holidays last year. Why I'm not going to this year. I couldn't stand it." He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He never dreamed that she didn't have a good home life. Her friendship with Snape seemed to make a bit more sense, though he still disliked it. Having someone there when no one else is, that's what friendships are for. That's how it went for himself and Sirius.

"I'm so sorry." She looked at him and smiled.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm putting a damper on our date." James smiled at that. _Our date._

"It's getting late anyway. We should probably head back to the castle so that we aren't late for dinner."

He stood and packed everything up. Lily was looking out at the castle. The lights were just starting to be lit. They probably had just enough time to get back to the tunnel before it turned too dark.

"You ready?" He asked her. She nodded.

He let her go down the ladder first so that he could pull the door shut. When he was beside her again, he reached out and grabbed her hand. He considered it a good sign that she didn't drop his hand and slap him across the face. Their wands lit the passageway back to the castle. The only sounds were the shuffle of their feet.

* * *

><p>This entire day surprised Lily. She never would have thought about telling anyone, except Marlene, here at Hogwarts about her relationship with her sister, let alone James Potter. Yet, after he confirmed that Remus was indeed a werewolf, Lily was surprised how much she related to the situation and it had just kind of slipped out. Then once they were back in the tunnel to the castle, James took her hand. And she had wanted him to. She felt herself smile and realized that she'd had a great time on this date. Why had it taken her 3 years to say yes?<p>

A companionable silence fell between them on their walk back to the castle, which seemed impossibly short. Before she knew it they were at the backside of the mirror on the fourth floor. You could see out. A few students walked by while James picked a piece of parchment out of his pocket an examined it for a few minutes before he deemed it safe to exit the secret passageway.

Once out in the corridor, she was surprised by her disappointment when he didn't take her hand. _He's just doing it because you don't want people to know, _she reminded herself. They continued on their way to the Common Room, but instead of stopping at the portrait of the Fat Lady, James continued to walk and paused at an alcove in the wall around the corner. Lily followed.

"I hope you had a nice time." James said nervously.

"Well, let's say that I can't wait to see what you have planned for a second date." She smiled as she leaned against the wall while facing him.

"Maybe you should plan it. After all, this first one was supposed to be whatever _you_ wanted to do. Merlin, did I mess that up by planning the whole thing." He ran a hand through his hair. Lily fought the urge for her hand to follow.

"Well, I thought you did a fine job planning. Maybe we can do whatever it is you would like to do next time." Their faces were close. It wouldn't take much for them to just remove the few inches that separated them.

His eyes danced over her face as he brought a hand up to brush his fingertips over her cheekbones. Lily sucked in a breath.

"I think," he spoke slowly. "I'd like," he trailed off as he brought his lips ever closer to hers. Lily thought for sure that she would never breathe again. She watched his eyes flutter closed and shut hers as well.

"PRONGS! There you- OH!"

* * *

><p>James let out the breath that he had been holding.<p>

"To get a new best mate." He finished his statement. He opened his eyes and looked at Lily. She turned away from the two Marauders, blushing furiously. "Don't worry I'll fix it. Don't go anywhere, ok?" He waited for her to nod before walking a few steps away.

He turned and glared at his _former_ best mate. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shove you off the Astronomy Tower." He demanded as he grabbed Sirius by the arm. Sirius ignored the threat.

"I _knew_ it! I _knew _you were snogging her! Oi!" Sirius punched James in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me! You've only been chasing after her since forever!"

"I've _not_ been snogging her, Padfoot!" James checked over his shoulder to make sure Lily hadn't gone anywhere. Quieter, he continued. "You just interrupted what _would_ have been our first kiss. Now, for your information, I've been waiting 3 years to kiss her. So, I revert back to my previous request. _Give me one good reason_."

"That is definitely not the issue here, Prongs! You _lied_ to me! You didn't really have detention did you? That's why you took the map, so we couldn't find you with Evans. Where'd you take her? The kitchens? That's the only place we didn't go today."

"Listen, I'll explain everything in a bit. Just, please, don't say anything to anyone. Including and especially Moony and Wormtail."

Sirius just stared at him for a moment then finally gave a curt nod. "Fine, but you owe me _big_, mate."

"I'll find you in a few." He turned back to Lily. "Sorry. He won't say anything." She looked at him uncertainly, but after a moment nodded. "I suppose the mood is lost, then." He said with a smirk, trying to get her to smile as well. It worked, though it was a small and quick one, he still caught it.

"I guess the secret had to get out eventually. It's just embarrassing to get caught kissing, or _almost_ kissing someone." She shook her head. "I'm sure I'm the color of a tomato, and that can't be attractive."

Oh, how wrong she was. "Lily," he reached for her braid and played with it. "You're beautiful all the time. When you blush it makes your eyes look even more green, which I didn't think was possible. And when you get angry, Merlin. You get this look on your face and this set to your jaw; it's enough to drive a bloke mad." As if to prove his point, she blushed even more. He smiled. "I'm going to hold you to that second date thing. Be sure of it."

"You do that." Lily stated, simply. "I'm going to go up to the Heads' Office to get everything sorted out for the meeting."

"Alright, I'll see you after dinner then?"

"You won't be there? At dinner?" Did she sound disappointed?

"Not Sure. I've got some explaining to do to Sirius, we may just head down and grab a bite from the kitchens."

"Oh, right. After dinner then." She turned and headed towards the staircase that would lead down to the office.

James took out the map and searched for his mate's name. He wasn't in the Common Room with Remus and Peter. James looked at the map for a few more minutes to no avail. Sirius wasn't there. Which meant that he had to be in the Come and Go Room. They had only found the room at the end of last year. They hadn't added it to the map yet. James wiped the map clean and tucked it back into a pocket.

* * *

><p>"He didn't kiss you?" Marlene bellowed. Lily sighed.<p>

"I know. I can't believe that I'm about to say this, but I was really disappointed that he didn't." She didn't want to see the haughtiness that Marlene's face would show, so she looked out her window. "And if it weren't for bloody Sirius Black he would have." What a position to be caught in. Thankfully, James could contain Sirius, at least a little.

"A crying shame, indeed. Black always seems to pop up when he's least wanted."

"Oh come, now, Mar. It wasn't his fault you were snogging someone on the boys stairwell. It's not like he never goes to his dorm."

"Perhaps not. But because he found Keith and I, and proceeded to be a complete arse to me, I blew up at Sirius and now Keith has been avoiding me for the past week." Lily smiled on the inside, but kept it off her face when her best mate was looking.

"What did he say to you that made you blow up? Hi?"

"No." She left it at that. Marlene liked Sirius. Not like that. They had always had a brother/sister type of relationship. Lily knew that Sirius was probably just making sure that she wasn't being taken advantage of.

"Turner will come around. And if he is so easily intimidated, then he's not good enough for my best mate."

"When did we change the subject to me? We were talking about _you _and your date. He took you to the Shrieking Shack?"

"I already told you, the field behind it. But Mar, the view. I doubt I'll see the castle any more beautiful than it was when we were leaving." Lily sighed. Maybe James would take her back in a few weeks to show her what he meant about the snow falling on it.

"So, when's your next date?" Her best mate inquired. Lily shrugged. "What? Wait. You didn't make plans for a second date? Sweet Merlin, Lil, what did you do to the poor sod. He didn't kiss you, you don't have further plans." Lily just shook her head.

"It isn't like that, Marlene. There will most definitely be a second date. We just didn't set specifics."

"Well, we will just have to do that at dinner I suppose." She deduced. "James Potter and I shall have a talk."

"Doubtful." When Marlene looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she continued. "He said it was likely that he wouldn't be at dinner and he would just meet me in the office for the meeting."

"That blighter." She paused as if in thought. Then, "let's head down to dinner anyway. I'm starved and I told Kate she could eat with us."

"Still haven't finished that essay? You think Kate will freely give help?" Lily teased. There were times that Kate could give her a run for her money in Potions.

"Nothing free about it. We're trading and I'm helping her with Muggle Studies stuff."

"If you say so."

* * *

><p>"We need to get around to putting this room on the map." James stated as he entered a room that was duplicated to look like the bedroom that belonged to Sirius at the Potter Mansion. "Wouldn't want future mischief managers to go without, now would we?"<p>

Sirius looked him as he sat on the couch.

"I don't know." He continued when Sirius said nothing. "Maybe we should just leave it off. If other's have use of it longer than we did, they might surpass the legendary, all-knowing, Marauders."

Sirius just turned his gaze to the fireplace.

"You going to say anything, mate? Or am I just going to continue on like a nutter talking to myself?"

"You lied to me, James." He spoke at last. He was surprised to hear him call him by his first name. Ever since they had become animagi, they had always called each other by their nicknames. Hearing his best mate say his first name for the first time in two years drew his attention to how genuinely hurt Sirius was. "Never in all the years that I have known you, did you ever lie to me."

"Look, I wanted to tell you, honestly. Lily just didn't want anyone to know."

"You didn't even tell me when you asked her out."

"Padfoot, I really, truly wanted to. It was driving me a bit mad that I couldn't. I wasn't allowed. I'm sorry."

"Sounds like Evans is a bit too controlling."

"It's not because she didn't want my best mate to know." James pointed out. "It was more because she wasn't, or isn't ready for all of Hogwarts to know."

"I wouldn't," Sirius started.

"Yes, Padfoot. You would have. Hell, it was difficult enough for me to not tell the whole world. It would have been torture for you. What kind of a best mate would I be if I had let you be tortured?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Just promise not to lie to me again, Prongs. The whole Black clan lies to me. I don't want the ones I count as real family to lie as well.

"I solemnly swear." James smirked. "Or not so solemnly, but either way. I swear."

"Nobody knows?"

"As long as you keep your mouth shut. That includes Moony and Wormtail. I want them to hear it from me. They deserve an explanation as well."

"Fine, fine." He stated then gave a grin of his own. "So, mate. Did you kiss her after I left?"

"Oh yeah. About that." James punched his mate in the arm. Sirius let out a cry of pain. "You ruined everything."

After they had taken food back up from the Kitchens to the Head Boy's dorm and eaten their fill, they were joined by Peter.

"Prongs, I thought you'd be heading to the meeting by now. Don't you have stuff to prepare, or something?"

"Yeah, I was waiting for Moony. Where is he?"

"Julia grabbed him at dinner and wanted to talk to him. I think it was about you, but who knows. She was still talking to, or at him, I'm not sure which, when I left. So I thought I'd come find Padfoot while you all went to your meeting."

"I better head down. See you lot after."

Lily was the only one in the Heads' Office when James arrived. She was biting her fingernails as she read through her notes for what James thought was the thousandth time. He checked the halls to make sure no one was coming.

"You are quite the nerd, Lily Evans. I'm not sure my reputation could stand people knowing that I am dating the nerdiest, albeit, prettiest bird in school." He said with a smirk.

She startled. "Oh, I'm sure your reputation could stand a few knocks." She countered. "It's mine that we might have to worry about. Rule Abiding Lily Evans seeing the King of Mischief James Potter. I'm sure no one would listen to me anymore."

"Doubtful." He grinned. "Everything ready? Do you need me to do anything?"

"Everything's ready. You ran the last meeting, so I supposed I'll do this one. Just add anything you think might need added at the end." A few Prefects were starting to trickle in. Julia and Remus were one of the last few people to arrive. Only the 6th and 7th year Slytherin Prefects were missing, but that wasn't unusual. The Slytherin 5th years seemed to know that it was their job to update the older Prefects in their house.

"Let's get started then. Anyone who is not in attendance should be notified of the goings on in the meeting. I have handouts for them. They should also be informed that their continued absence will be noted to their Heads of House as well as the Head Master." Lily continued on through her notes for a while.

"Sixth and Seventh years, please note that you will need to sign up for rounds during a few Hogsmeade trips. After speaking with McGonagall upon arrival back at the castle yesterday, it was decided that there would be two shifts, as a full day would be a bit too long for one group. Inter-house pairings are optimal. If you don't sign up for a shift, you will be signed up for one. Everyone will need to sign up for regular rounds. That's it for today, unless you have anything?" She said turning to James.

"Sounds like you covered it. See you lot around. If you have questions, that's why Lily and I are here." People started toward Lily, who was holding both the Hogsmeade Rounds and Normal Rounds lists. Remus approached James.

"Survive today, then?" He asked.

"Brilliantly so."

"Good to hear. I thought I would let you know that Julia has her sights set on you again. I know you don't like to talk about what happened with her, but she barraged me with questions tonight at dinner." James sighed. As he looked past his mate he found that Julia was indeed looking at him like she would like to take him to the nearest broom closet. He quickly averted his eyes.

"I'm sure that will set itself straight. But, thanks for the warning."

"See you up in the Common Room?"

"Sure thing, I'll be up in a bit."

The room slowly emptied. "I suppose I should sign up for these as well, yeah? Too bad I have to have the left overs." He thought aloud as he made his way closer to her.

"Are you kidding? There are perks to being Heads. We have first dibs. That's why they list a few dates they would rather have. If either of us wants a certain date, the lowly Prefects get tossed aside."

"I see." He paused as he stood in front of her. "A certain date, hmm? Interesting choice of words."

"Yes, well." She trailed off.

"I definitely want a certain date." He ran his hands up and down her arms once. "So I think that neither of us should sign up for Wednesday rounds."

"Don't you usually have Quidditch practices that night?" Lily asked him. He leaned in towards her.

"Usually. But I had different plans for this Wednesday. Would you rather me have practice?" He raised an eyebrow. They were only inches apart.

She gave him a small smile. "No," she breathed. Leaning towards him.

* * *

><p>His lips found hers. Lily felt her arms come up to drape around his neck. His arms were wrapped around her more confidently, more securely. He let out a quick sigh and kissed her again. James pulled away and when she finally opened her eyes, she saw him looking at her, studying her. She trailed her hands from around his neck to rest on his biceps as he cupped her face, rubbing her cheekbones with his thumbs. She gave him a small smile.<p>

"Lily, you have no idea how long, how badly, I've wanted to do that." A giant, goofy looking, infectious grin spread across his face. She found that she couldn't help but give him a wide smile back. He continued, "I think today is one of the best days of my life."

"I suppose I had an okay time today as well." She offered, knowing full well that the day had surpassed _okay_ long ago.

"Suppose? Okay? We'll just have to improve that a little." He said with a wink. James lowered his head and kissed her again. After a moment, he pulled back. "So, did you enjoy your day, Lily-pad?"

She smiled at the nickname. Her grandfather used to call her Lily-pad. "It was brilliant, James." She rose up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his mouth. _Blimey, _she thought, _they were snogging there in the Heads' Office. What would responsible-Lily say?_ She couldn't bring herself to care. James Potter was an exceptional snogger.

"We should probably get back to the Common Room. I suppose we should tell your mates." Lily said after pulling back.

"Excellent." A classic James-like grin spread across his face.

"Just them for now, though. I know Sirius won't be able to keep his mouth closed for long. So, maybe I'd like to enjoy my last night of peace and quiet before all of Hogwarts bombards me with questions."

"I can't promise that they won't be flaunting it tomorrow morning, though. Especially Padfoot. He's always been a little pushy when it comes to you. I never could figure out why. Hell, I've wanted to run down the corridors screaming it at the top of my lungs ever since you said yes." Lily laughed at this, picturing it perfectly.

"I don't think Filch would have appreciated that very much."

"Probably not," he allowed. "I'm sure I'd end up with detention for disturbing the peace or something. He's not very fond of me." He looked at her and smiled. "It would be worth it, though."

* * *

><p>"Let's head back." James took her hand and smiled at her for a moment, but she turned to get her bag from her desk, so he dropped it and waited for her to be back at his side.<p>

"James?" Bollocks. His head whipped around to the door.

"Anna?" How long had she been standing there?

"I just wanted to say sorry about the whole McKinnon thing. I overheard her and Thompson talking about it and I realized I misread things. As if you would be seeing someone like her." She smiled at him. What did that mean?

"Oh, err, not a problem." He ran a hand through his hair. "Forget it. Got everything?" he asked turning to Lily.

"I think so." Lily watched Anna closely, but Anna acted as if it were just herself and the Head Boy in the room. "Let's get you back to your mates."

"Back to the Common Room, then?" Anna asked. He nodded. "Good. I thought maybe you could help me with my Potions essay." Her eyes sparkled at him. She hadn't even acknowledged Lily's presence. Everyone knew that she was the best at Potions.

"I don't think you'd want my help. I'm pretty rubbish at Potions. Besides," he had just remembered, "I haven't even started mine yet." He turned to Lily and gave her a smile. "Maybe you can help me out, eh Lily?" She scoffed.

"I don't even help Marlene. Why would I help anyone else? How will you learn it if someone does it for you, James?

"I said _help_ not do it for me." She raised her eyebrows.

"You say that now." James shook his head. They had arrived at the Fat Lady and gave the password. The portrait swung open and Lily stepped through first. He felt Anna grab his arm and turned to her.

He looked at her questioningly. "I wanted to tell you something," she stated. "But I didn't want to when _the prude_ was around."

"Lily isn't a prude." Anna just waved her hand dismissively.

"I fancy you, James. Though, you've probably worked that out for yourself, with me chatting you up every chance I get."

"Oh." Of course he'd noticed. "Err, Anna, I, um." He stuttered, not knowing how to not hurt her feelings.

"Oh Merlin. You don't fancy me back. This is embarrassing."

"It's not that you're not a nice bird. I just, um," Bollocks. Very eloquent, Potter.

"Fancy someone else?" she offered.

"Yeah."

"And it's not McKinnon?" he shook his head. "There's no way I could change your mind? You used to fancy me." He _had_ tried using Anna as a distraction from Lily, it had failed miserably though.

"You're right, I used to, last year. But, I don't anymore. I'm sorry."

"I'm not giving up so easily." She said as the tapped his chest with her index finger. She turned and went through the portrait hole. Oh, Merlin. James sighed. Hopefully she'd change her mind about that once word gets out about him and Lily. Which knowing Sirius will be approximately five minutes after leaving the Common Room for breakfast tomorrow.

When he stepped through to the Common Room, he spotted Lily standing by the desk where Marlene, Kate, Sirius, and Peter were sitting and working on homework. While making his way over to the table by the beautiful redhead, Remus turned the corner and sat down, looking as if he'd just run down from the dorms and tossed a book to Peter.

Lily turned at his arrival and gave him a quizzical look. He'd have to tell her what Anna had wanted. She wouldn't like it, but hopefully she'd know that she didn't have anything to worry about. He gave her a smile. James pulled up an unused chair from another desk and sat, nicking a bit of parchment from Sirius along with a quill so that he could start on the essay that was due the following afternoon.

"Sure you won't stay and help out our sad lot?" James asked.

"Yeah right, James." Marlene chirped.

"Can't. I promised a few of the 5th years I would help them a bit for their practical exam that Flitwick is giving tomorrow." She nodded towards the couches by the fireplace where a group of boys sat. James bit back the jealousy that started to rise. "While I'm over there, though," she started looking at those who sat around the table. "James has a bit of news for you all." She sent a smile towards Marlene and left quickly.

Sirius nudged him and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. James shook his head and glanced at Marlene who was positively beaming.

"Alright," he began. Barely keeping the grin off of his face, he turned to his mates. "I lied to you about having detention today." This took Remus by surprise.

"Where were you all day, then? We tried to find you to break you out."

"Yes, James dear, where on Earth _could_ you have been?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"I was with Lily. On a date." He smiled as he took in the different reactions around the table.

"Really?" Peter seemed genuinely surprised.

"Alright, mate. Finally!" Remus didn't seem too put out about being lied to.

"What I don't get is why you didn't just tell us." Sirius. Of Course he wouldn't let it drop.

"Because my best mate is barmy." Marlene helped out. "She didn't want anyone to know."

"Well, you didn't seem too surprised by his announcement." He shot at her.

"Just leave it, mate." Remus suggested. "It's not that big of a deal." Sirius seemed temporarily placated.

James smiled and looked over his shoulder to where Lily was helping the 5th years and watched her for a few minutes. She suddenly locked eyes with him. He gave her a broad smile and she returned it. He turned back to the desk, taking the blank piece of parchment in front of him.

"Pete, can I borrow your book?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Well, there it is. I hope it makes up for not updating for a while :)

I know that FFN has at least threatened to take down song fics, I hope it doesn't effect this one, but if so I'll find somewhere to put it. If it does happen, I'll keep my tumblr updated with the latest news of my story. The link to that is in my profile :)

Happy reading. If you loved it, hated it, thought it was ok, want me to throw myself in to the Giant Squid, or wanted to ask a question: just clicky on that review button. (pretty please?)

-She


End file.
